


A Very Merry Avenger Christmas

by Lyri46



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyri46/pseuds/Lyri46
Summary: Basically just a lot of super-family fluff. The Avengers have their first Christmas together since rejoining after the Civil War.This work is based off of my ongoing story 'Restoration' but you do not need to have read it for this to make sense.





	1. Part 1 - Beginning of December

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miciagatta33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miciagatta33/gifts), [IchBinEs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchBinEs/gifts).



Tony knows it’s that time of year again when he walks into the common area to hear overly cheerful music being played at breakfast.

            ‘Isn’t it a little early for this?’ he whines as he heads to the coffee machine.

            ‘Oh wow,’ Sam laughs, ‘someone call the three Christmas ghosts we have a resident Scrooge!’

            ‘He’s not _that_ bad,’ Rhodes defends his friend. ‘Well alright in the run up to Christmas he is, he’s the worst Scrooge imaginable. But when you hit Christmas Eve he’s worse than a child.’

            ‘Only when I came to spend Christmas with Mama Rhodes,’ Tony tries to defend himself. ‘I challenge any man to hold back Christmas spirit when they spend Christmas with that angel.’ Rhodes just shakes his head and smiles at his friend fondly. ‘Anyway isn’t it too early still for Christmas music? We’re not even in December yet!’

            ‘Tony it’s the first today,’ Sam chuckles.

            ‘Oh,’ Tony’s shoulders slump, ‘fine, play your Christmas music.’

            ‘We were discussing plans for Christmas,’ Bucky explains, ‘I’m guessing you and Steve’ll be running off to some remote cabin you’ve got somewhere?’ he says with a shit eating grin.

            Tony pauses, looking at the coffee in his mug. He hasn’t even thought about Christmas, but of course he’d be spending it with Steve. The only issue is neither of them have any family left so there’s nowhere to go unless he runs with Bucky’s suggestion of a remote cabin somewhere. ‘What’s everyone else doing?’ he asks, buying himself time to think. He doesn’t even know what Steve would _want_ to do at Christmas. Probably save kittens from trees or something.

            ‘Well I’m going to be staying here,’ Bucky says, ‘not got anywhere else to go. I think Vision and Wanda are going to be staying as well. Nat was saying something the other day about not spending it with Barton and his family for once, she wants to give them the chance to have a proper family Christmas with little Nathaniel now he’s a bit older.’

            ‘What about you Sam?’ Tony asks. ‘You spending it with family?’

            Sam shakes his head. ‘No, my parents are both dead, and I don’t really see eye to eye with my brother. I’ll be here as well.’

            ‘I didn’t want to put the pressure on Mom to cook this year,’ Rhodes says, ‘which you know she’ll insist on doing if I go over there. But it seems weird not going to see her for Christmas.’

            ‘So looks like everyone’s staying here apart from you two,’ Sam says. ‘Tony you alright?’

            ‘Uh oh,’ Rhodes says, ‘he’s gone into his “I’m-frozen-while-I-think-of-something” stance. Brace yourself boys.’

            Tony tunes them out. For the first time the whole team would be here for Christmas, and he knows _exactly_ how Steve wants to spend it. He looks up at the three soldiers with a smile. ‘Rhodey you invite Mama Rhodes up here and tell her no arguments because we’re going to need someone to supervise the kitchen.’

            ‘What? Tony-’

            ‘And tell her she’s flying on the Stark jet and no arguments,’ he cuts off his friend, already getting out his phone to type instructions. ‘I’m only trusting them to look after her properly. We’re having a proper Avengers Christmas right here.’

            ‘I thought he was Scrooge in the run up to Christmas?’ Sam asks Rhodes.

            The older man laughs. ‘This is what he usually gets like in the few days before.’

            Just then Wanda enters and raises an eyebrow at the grin on Tony’s face, and the three chuckling soldiers. ‘Do I want to know?’

            ‘How does a proper team Christmas sound to you, Hermione?’ he asks her in response.

            Wanda pauses as she looks in the fridge, and Tony can’t quite place the battle that’s going on across her face. ‘A proper Christmas?’ she asks softly.

            Tony frowns and puts his mug down, turning her to face him. ‘What is it, kid?’

            Wanda looks to the side and shakes her head. ‘Sorry, it’s just…’ she takes a deep breath. ‘I haven’t celebrated a proper Christmas since… since before I got my powers.’

            Tony feels his heart ache a little and pulls her into a hug. ‘Well,’ he says after a couple of seconds, ‘sounds like we’ve got our work cut out for us.’ He pulls away and smiles at her. ‘We’ve got a lot of Christmases to make up for you, and don’t even get me started on the amount the two old men who decided napping in ice is a good idea managed to miss between them. At this rate we’ll still be celebrating by the time next Christmas comes around.’ Wanda laughs, and Sam and Rhodes snigger behind him.

            ‘Very funny, Tony,’ he can hear the eye roll in Bucky’s voice. ‘We’re not _that_ old.’

            ‘Dude you were born like a century ago,’ Sam says, and there’s the sound of a scrabbling going on behind him, which he imagines is Bucky trying to take a swipe at Sam.

            ‘Can we invite Peter?’ Wanda asks him.

            ‘I’ll speak to May,’ he replies, ‘and see what their plans are.’

 

* * *

 

‘Tony just press the call button,’ Steve’s exasperated voice rumbles behind him. He’s currently using his boyfriend as a pillow to try and give him the courage to call May Parker.

            ‘Every time I call her I usually do something wrong,’ he whines, ‘it’s like speaking to the headmistress.’

            ‘You’ve called her plenty of times now stop being a baby. You know both you and Wanda are not going to have a perfect Christmas unless Peter is here with us.’

            ‘What are you-’ he’s cut off by Steve pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

            ‘Tony you’ve basically adopted the kid. Everyone knows that. Hell I’m sure even all the vigilantes in New York know that Iron Man has adopted Spider-Man and that’s why he doesn’t get a lot of trouble from them. You’ll spend the majority of Christmas Day wishing he could be here with the team, and Wanda definitely will seeing as they’re brother and sister in all but blood at this point.’

            ‘I have not adopted him,’ Tony grumbles.

            ‘Yeah cause those legal guardian forms I found printed are not just in case May ever lets you have joint custody,’ Steve chuckles.

            Tony sits up so fast he’s surprised he doesn’t give himself whiplash. ‘How did you find those? Wait, no, I mean-’

            Steve bursts out laughing and pulls him down into a hug. ‘Don’t worry, babe your secret is safe with me. I was looking for a good hiding place for your Christmas present and found them.’

            ‘Wait you have my Christmas present?’

            ‘No, I was finding somewhere to hide it in preparation for when I got it.’

            Tony frowns as an idea strikes him. ‘Wait do we have to get everyone joint presents now or are we doing separate ones? I really don’t know how this works.’

            Steve chuckles again and he can’t get enough of that sound, and the way his eyes light up when he does. Though Tony’s favourite thing about Steve, which doesn’t come out very often, is the mischievous grin he gets when someone has convinced him to play a joke on someone. Usually Peter’s convinced him to play one on Bucky.

            ‘Tony,’ Steve’s voice breaks through his musing. ‘Stop avoiding the phone call. You’re inviting them round for Christmas not asking for Peter to be involved in a nuclear war.’

            ‘Fine,’ Tony grumbles, settling back against Steve’s chest as he presses the call button on his phone; one of Steve’s arms snakes around his waist as the soldier goes back to reading his book.

            ‘Hello? Tony? Is everything alright?’ May Parker answers after a couple of rings.

            ‘Everything is absolutely fine,’ he reassures her, ‘I don’t know why you assume the world is ending every time I call you.’

            ‘Yeah well you can never be too sure with you,’ she replies, and Tony glares at Steve’s chuckle. His boyfriend gives him an innocent look, which is ruined by the smile on his face.

            ‘Yeah well thankfully yet again the world is not ending when I call you. Anyway surely you’d notice if the world was ending?’

            ‘Tony,’ Steve sighs.

            ‘Right sorry getting side tracked. I actually called to ask what you and Peter were doing for Christmas?’

            There’s a moment of silence on the end of the phone and Tony is just about to check he’s still connected when May responds, tone cautious. ‘The same we do every year; we’re probably going to stay here and eat too much food and watch stupid Christmas movies. And I’ll ban him from even thinking of going on patrol.’

            ‘Well, how would you both like to come and spend it up here at the facility with us?’

            ‘What? Are you serious?’

            ‘Of course I am. The whole team is staying here for the holiday, and I’m flying Rhodes’ mom over to spend it with us. Honestly the woman is a miracle worker with a turkey, and her Christmas cake is to die for. And we wanted to know if you both wanted to spend it with us as well?’

            ‘Only Rhodes’ mom? Don’t any of you have family to spend it with?’ she asks in surprise.

            ‘The majority of the team don’t have any family left,’ Tony responds, giving Steve’s hand a squeeze where it’s resting on his stomach. ‘And those of us that do don’t really see eye to eye with them. We’ve all adopted the team as our family, and Peter is part of that, and as his family so are you.’

            ‘Tony I…’ she gives a small laugh, ‘I’ll ask Pete when he’s back from school and get back to you.’

 

* * *

 

To say Peter is a little excitable during patrol that evening is an understatement. He’s pretty sure he hasn’t stopped chatting away either to criminals he’s webbing up or to Karen as he’s swinging through Queens. He’s also pretty sure Tony didn’t invent her to be used as a notebook for present ideas for the team, but he can’t exactly carry loads of things around in his suit.

            His excitement only grows as he catches sight of a familiar red clad figure waving at him from a rooftop. Grinning to himself, he changes the direction of his swing and lands in front of the mercenary with a slightly more dramatic somersault that usual.

            ‘What’s got you all energetic today, Baby Boy?’ Deadpool laughs. ‘Finally asked the girl out you’ve had your eye on and she say yes?’

            ‘Ugh really?’ Peter rolls his eyes. ‘You’re as bad as my family. I haven’t got my eye on anyone, Pool, so no I haven’t asked anyone out. Besides who’d want to date Spider-Man? I spend the majority of my free time swinging around a city stopping crime, not exactly great advertising for a partner is it?’

            ‘Oh I don’t know,’ Deadpool replies, ‘I’d tap that ass any day.’

            ‘Yes well you aren’t exactly known for being the picture of sanity,’ Peter laughs. ‘I’m excited because Mr Stark invited me and my family to spend Christmas with the team up at the facility. Apparently everyone is staying there over the holidays for once, and he’s even getting Colonel Rhodes’ mom to come over.’

            ‘Sounds like a proper superhero holiday,’ the merc offers him the box of tacos that’s been waiting for his arrival. ‘Should I be warning the fire department? Or will it more likely be a horror film scenario that goes down? Ooo maybe I should start placing bets on who’d be the first to be killed.’

            ‘Seriously? We are not going to get attacked by a horror villain, and who even has that as the first thing they think of when talking about Christmas?’

            ‘Aw come on! I know Christmas horror movies are shit but they can still be entertaining!’

            ‘No they can’t,’ Peter deadpans. ‘They are monstrosities that should never have existed in the first place. Why would you think ‘oh yay let’s talk about horror’ at Christmas anyway?’

            ‘They always used to tell ghost stories at Christmas,’ the man points out, giggling as Peter takes a swipe at him.

            ‘Oh stop being a know-it-all,’ he grumbles. ‘What are you doing for Christmas?’ he asks as they take a seat on the edge of the building and start munching on their tacos.

            ‘Me? Ah nothing much, Baby Boy. Just my usual date with Jack and Daniel.’

            ‘Huh?’

            ‘Seriously? How old are you? Jack Daniels. The whiskey.’

            ‘Well I’m sorry your jokes are so crap they have to be explained,’ Peter laughs as he drops down to avoid the merc’s swipe at his head, two feet and one hand keeping him stuck to the building, and the other still munching on the taco.

            ‘It’s so unfair you can do that,’ Deadpool grumbles.

            ‘Seriously though Pool, what’s your plans for Christmas?’ he asks as he returns to his spot next to the older man.

            ‘That is my plan, Spidey. Me, a couple of bottles of whiskey, and as many crappy movies as I can fit into the time I’m awake. Weasel may turn up at some point if he gets bored, or if I get bored I may head to Al’s. But other than that, it’s just some quality me time.’

            Peter opens his mouth to say something, but the sound of a robbery below them distracts both of them from the conversation.

            ‘Wanna go kick some bad guy ass?’ Deadpool grins as he lowers his mask. ‘We may need to restock on tacos by the time we’re done.’

            ‘I say we get burgers,’ Peter replies, pulling his own mask back down over his mouth. ‘Or chilli dogs. There’s a great place for chilli dogs not far from here. Race you to the bad guys.’

            ‘No fair!’ Deadpool shouts as he swings down. ‘You’ve got webs!’ He yelps as Peter sends a web to stick around his middle and pulls him down after him. Despite laughing at the mercenary’s over dramatic screams, and the look on the robbers’ faces when they see both Spider-Man and Deadpool coming after them, he can’t help but be less excited than he was when he first started the patrol.

            Christmas had started to lose a bit of it’s magic.


	2. Part 2 - Middle of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team learn sending Bucky to get a tree is dangerous and decorating can be interesting when the whole team is involved. Peter's not so sure he likes decorating outside trees anymore.

Tony isn’t sure what to expect when he and Rhodes land at the entrance to the address that Sam had sent them earlier. The same man is standing at the entrance looking a mixture of sheepish and pissed off.

            ‘Do I want to know why you needed us at a Christmas tree seller?’ Tony asks, stepping out of the suit and letting it close up behind him. Rhodes stays in his, the suit giving his legs and back extra support.

            ‘I swear I tried to talk him out of it,’ Sam starts, ‘but you know what he’s like when he gets an idea in his head.’

            ‘What did Bucky do this time?’ Rhodes sighs.

            ‘So there was this competition on for the tallest tree for sale,’ he explains, ‘that said if you could lift it you got it for free. So-’

            ‘So Bucky just had to go and prove he could,’ Rhodes finishes. ‘Doesn’t he understand the concept of not drawing attention to yourself?’

            ‘To be fair,’ Sam tries to defend the absent soldier, ‘he was going to walk by it after joking about how we could win it twice over with him and Steve. But the guy manning the stand heard and said he didn’t believe him, and that he was all talk. I don’t think he realised who we were until after he’d made a couple of jabs at Bucky. Steve and I tried to talk him out of it, but he just shrugged off his jacket and made a point of not using his metal arm and lifted the thing above his head.’

            ‘And it can’t fit in the truck because?’ Tony asks, pointing at the truck the three men had brought specifically for taking the three back in.

            ‘Well, you’ll see,’ Sam sighs. ‘Plus Steve and I had already bought one.’

            ‘So now we’ve got two trees to get home,’ Rhodes sighs. ‘Next year I’m coming to get the tree.’

            ‘Next year you and me are getting the tree and leaving those two behind,’ Sam agrees with him.

            ‘You’d think sending the two strongest members of the team to get the tree was the sensible idea,’ Tony muses, ‘apparently it’s the- what in the hell?!?’

            They turn a corner and see a very smug looking Bucky and a very apologetic looking Steve standing next to possibly the tallest Christmas tree Tony has ever seen. And he’s seen some tall ones during some Stark Industries Christmas parties.

            ‘Is that even going to fit anywhere in the facility?’ Rhodes asks as they walk up. ‘Now I see why it wouldn’t fit in the truck.’

            Tony’s caught somewhere between laughing and crying at the whole situation; so he just looks between the two super-soldiers with his mouth opening and closing as he tries to find the words to express his thoughts. ‘I’m not sure whether to be more pissed at the fact we have to get that thing home, or impressed that you actually managed to lift it one handed,’ he settles for.

            ‘He said I couldn’t do it,’ he gestures with a thumb over his shoulder to a grumpy looking teenager leaning against a wooden railing. ‘Proved him wrong.’

            ‘If I say I don’t think you could breathe underwater you going to try and prove me wrong?’ Tony counters.

            ‘We did get a normal sized tree,’ Steve reassures him, coming up and putting an arm around his waist.

            Tony shoots him a look out the corner of his eye. ‘Not helping, babe.’ Then he sighs. ‘Fine you two get this monstrosity out the gates, I’m not going to try and manoeuvre it in this small space, then come back and get the “normal” one onto the back of the truck,’ he air-quotes the normal part of his sentence. ‘Rhodey I think I got an idea of how to do this. Then you,’ he points at Bucky, ‘can call Nat and Wanda and explain to them that they now need to add outside tree decorations to their list of things to buy.’

            ‘Why outside?’ he asks.

            ‘If you think I’m going to try and get that thing through the front door you’ve got another thing coming,’ Rhodes answers for him.

            ‘We’ll work out where it’s going when we actually get it home,’ Tony says. ‘Though personally I think it should go out the back so we can see it from the common area.’

            ‘Not by the front to greet everyone?’ Steve suggests.

            ‘Not if you were listening to Wanda’s plans for decorations for the front door,’ Sam laughs as he supervises the two soldiers moving the huge tree between them.

            ‘You know Tony, we could carry the smaller one between us even without the suits and make this quicker right?’ Rhodes points out.

            ‘Yeah,’ he muses, leaning back against the railing and watching his boyfriend helping carry the larger tree. ‘But then I don’t get to sit back and stare at Steve using his muscles.’

            ‘You are a bad man Tony Stark,’ Rhodes says, following the other three and leaving Tony grinning against the railing.

 

* * *

 

To say that Natasha and Wanda had not been impressed to get a phone call from Bucky to add to their list of decorations was an understatement. They’d ended up going to pick up Peter from school and then dragged him around the shops for the last minute purchases.

            ‘Why is it my fault they dragged you shopping?’ Bucky demands from his spot on the wall that Peter’s webbed him to, one hand trying to prise off the webs from his metal arm and chest.

            ‘You were the one who bought the giant tree,’ he grumbles, heading back downstairs to collect even more bags from the car. ‘Have you seriously not got _any_ decorations?’

            ‘Technically I won it, I didn’t buy it,’ he shouts after the boy’s retreating form. ‘Tony can you control your kid please?’

            ‘He’s not my kid, and you deserved it,’ Tony responds from where he’s leaning against Steve’s side on the sofa, fiddling with a project on the tablet. ‘If you’re nice maybe he’ll take the webs off before they dissolve.’

            ‘Not your kid _yet_ ,’ Bucky mumbles. Steve chuckles behind him and Tony shoots him a look.

            ‘If you had your way,’ Steve reminds him in a murmur, a fond smile on his lips.

            ‘You promised you wouldn’t say anything,’ Tony reminds him. ‘Now why don’t you go be a gentleman and help bring the things up from the car? I’ll find a way to torment Bucky and then come help.’

            ‘Tony,’ Steve says warningly, but at his innocent expression just laughs, pressing a kiss to his forehead before leaving the room.

            ‘Steve don’t leave me! Your boyfriend is evil!’ Bucky shouts after his retreating friend.

            ‘Not yet I’m not,’ Tony says, stretching and putting the tablet on the table. ‘But just about to be. Hey FRIDAY? Play Let It Go for Bucky will ya? I’m going to go get Christmas decorations.’

            ‘Tony! Don’t you dare leave me! TONY!’

            As Tony passes Peter on his way back up he ruffles the teenager’s hair. ‘Hey kid? I think he’s learned his lesson. How about you get him out of the webs before he starts ripping down the wall?’

            The confusion on Peter’s face turns to glee as the beginning bars of the trademark Frozen song echo down the corridor. ‘Sure thing Mr Stark,’ his tone is cheery as he whistles along with the melody down the corridor. Tony gives himself enough time to listen to him starting to sing purposely off-key along with Elsa, much to Bucky’s voiced horror, before heading down to the garage.

 

* * *

 

Steve wakes up the next morning to a pair of arms tightening around his stomach. He smiles and looks down at the mop of dark hair resting on his chest. ‘I’m still getting used to the fact that Tony Stark loves to cuddle,’ he laughs softly, running fingers through the inventor’s hair. He knows Tony’s awake; the man barely sleeps, but at least he’s been staying in bed longer since Steve moved in to his room.

            ‘Well you better get used to it, my dear Captain, because you’re not going anywhere until I say so,’ Tony’s beard tickles at his chest as he mumbles a reply.

            ‘Fine by me,’ he replies, pulling Tony closer against him.

            The two of them stay like that for a while, dozing in the warmth of the morning. Steve has found the ice invading his dreams less and less since he’s started sharing Tony’s bed. Eventually Tony sighs. ‘We should probably get up and face the day. What time is it?’

            ‘A little before eight,’ he replies, glancing at the bedside clock. ‘I wonder if Wanda and Peter are up yet after the movie marathon they made us have last night.’

            Tony chuckles, and Steve can’t help the answering smile. ‘I’ve never known two people get so excited about Christmas. I also didn’t realise how many Christmas films there actually were now, and not all of them are good.’

            ‘They seemed to go through what most people agreed were the classics though.’

            ‘Except they didn’t let me put on Die Hard,’ he sulks.

            ‘I’m still not sure how that classes as a Christmas film from the description you gave’.

            ‘Peter agreed with me!’ Tony counters. ‘Besides it’s not Christmas until you’ve seen Hans Gruber fall from a building.’

            ‘If you say so Tony,’ Steve chuckles. ‘Come on we better get a move on or else one of them will be coming down so we can all start decorating. The look on Wanda’s face when we agreed we wouldn’t do the Christmas tree last night! I thought she was going to murder someone.’

            ‘I wouldn’t be surprised if she still doesn’t,’ Tony laughs, ‘plus we need to work out how we’re going to decorate that monstrosity Bucky won.’

            ‘I’m sure with a fully-fledged and a baby genius around we’ll work something out.’

            ‘Don’t let Pete catch you calling him a baby genius,’ Tony laughs. ‘Steve?’ his voice sounds a little tentative.

            ‘What is it, Tony?’

            ‘Well, I was thinking,’ he traces patterns with his finger over Steve’s chest, ‘when it’s time to drop Peter back tomorrow after we’ve done all the decorations, maybe we could go into the city as a team and do something. I was thinking of taking everyone ice skating, renting the rink out after hours so we don’t have to worry about super strength hurting anyone, or us getting carried away. But obviously if you don’t want to we can think of something else, there’s plenty to do in New York after all. Maybe we could-’

            Steve cuts off Tony’s rambling with a kiss, not breaking away fully until the genius is relaxed once more in his arms. It also gives him the opportunity to think.

            Tony blinks up at him a couple of times when he pulls away. ‘Needed to stop talking right?’

            Steve chuckles and nods, brushing back a loose strand of hair from Tony’s eyes. ‘I’ll be fine, Tony, thank you for asking me first.’

            ‘Anytime, babe,’ he responds with a kiss.

            ‘You warm me up from the ice and I’ll pull you out of the water, right?’ Steve reminds him, it’s become something of a catchphrase for them that they say after they’ve pulled each other from nightmares. Tony’s only response is another kiss. ‘We should go have a shower.’

            ‘I’m more than happy to watch,’ Tony quips with a suggestive eyebrow. Steve just rolls his eyes and gets out of bed, throwing the inventor over his shoulder and marching to the bathroom. Tony laughing the whole way. ‘I take it I’m not allowed to watch then?’

 

* * *

 

By the time they’d emerged from their room the couple had discovered everyone else at various stages of eating breakfast, and Wanda and Peter had taken it upon themselves to be the leaders in the decorating ‘mission’. FRIDAY had been instructed to play every Christmas song ever written and there were already separate piles for which rooms the decorations were going in to.

            ‘Ever feel like you’re surplus to requirement, Spangles?’ Tony quips as Wanda starts outlining the basic plan for the day.

            ‘Maybe we should hang up the shield and suit and let these two take over,’ Steve laughs, catching the apple that Wanda throws at his head. At the smile Steve sends him Tony can tell he’s as happy at this turn of events as he is.

            By the time they all settle down for a late lunch the main entrance, most used hallways, common area and dining room are all decorated; Vision had interceded when decorations started making their way to the kitchen and pointed out the fire hazard, and then Steve had put his foot down Captain-style and Wanda has begrudgingly agreed.

            There hadn’t even been that many incidents yet. Well apart from Bucky being chased around the majority of one floor after he’d tried to shove a wreath around the top of Sam’s head; Natasha having to break up a good natured argument between Peter and Steve about the best lights to use in the garlands in the hallway; Rhodes getting tangled up in some of the said lights whilst trying to help Natasha resolve the argument and nearly falling over; and Wanda and Tony arguing for the best place to put the mistletoe. Vision was sensibly phasing through walls as soon as any energy stared getting a little too high.

            Despite all of that, though, the whole group were happy and chatting together as they finished up their lunch of sandwiches, which Vision had grabbed Rhodes to help him make.

            ‘So,’ Tony draws the word out as lunch comes to an end, ‘anyone got any ideas on how we’re decorating the tree outside?’ As one every head turns to look at the tree in question.

            ‘I’ve got an idea,’ Peter says slowly.

            ‘I’m not sure whether I’m scared or intrigued,’ Sam says.

            ‘Well we’ve got enough people that can fly,’ Peter says, ‘why don’t we have Wanda, Vision, me, Sam, Colonel Rhodes and Mr Stark all decorate the tree and Miss Natasha, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes can all do the other outside decorations?’

            ‘No arguments,’ Tony cuts off whatever Sam is about to say. ‘Let’s get moving people, we’ve not got that much daylight left and we’ve still got the inside tree to decorate.’

 

* * *

 

Really things could have gone a _lot_ worse. As it was Sam only got tangled in the lights and nearly pulled the tree down once, whereas Peter crashed into it about three times, and it was only Wanda’s quick reflexes that saved it on the last time. Tony had had to pull the teenager out of the branches and sent him to be checked over by Natasha, which by the time she’d given him the all clear they’d managed to finish decorating it.

            ‘Next time don’t rely on Rhodey to fly you with the webs,’ Wanda suggests as they all gather around the tree they’d set up in the common area. Sam, Steve and Bucky are finishing up the lights, with Sam perching on Steve’s shoulders to get the lights around the very top of the tree. Vision is already starting on putting the tinsel on, and is doing a rather artful job of it.

            ‘Yeah tell me about it,’ Peter groans, stretching his shoulder back. ‘I’m still not sure what that tree is made of, but it certainly isn’t wood.’

            Wanda laughs. ‘Maybe web slinging is not the best way to decorate a tree. Or maybe next year you should try climbing it.’

            ‘Next year we need to make sure Sergeant Barnes isn’t sent to get a tree,’ he grumbles.

            ‘Alright all clear for the decorations,’ Sam says, jumping down from Steve’s shoulders.

            Peter notices Wanda setting aside the angel for the top of the tree. ‘Why are you putting that to one side?’

            She smiles a little sadly. ‘Our tradition as a family was that whatever went on the top of the tree went on last. My brother and I would take it in turns to be the one to put it on. It was always the last decoration we put up, sort of like saying the decorating is over and the rest of Christmas can start.’

            Peter smiles and hands her a box of baubles. ‘I think I like that tradition.’

            ‘I think we’re going to have a bigger argument over who puts it on this year,’ she laughs, gesturing to the noisy crowd of superheroes in the room.

            ‘Yeah but we wouldn’t have it any other way,’ he grins as they start hanging the baubles on.

            Wanda makes sure everyone puts at least one decoration on the tree: she and Natasha had found Avengers themed baubles which resulted in a lot of laughter when they were revealed, they’d even found a Spider-Man one for Peter. Everyone had a lucky dip to choose someone else’s bauble to hang on the tree. Towards the end though there were three left: one for Thor, one for Hawkeye, and one for Hulk. Peter notices Tony hand Hulk’s one to Natasha, and she gives him a small, watery smile as she hangs it not far from where Wanda had hung the Black Widow one. Steve hangs Thor’s up near the top, and Wanda hangs Hawkeye’s next to it.

            Eventually only the angel is left.

            ‘Why don’t you put it up, Peter?’ Rhodes suggests, handing him the angel.

            Peter turns the beautiful ornament in his hands, all silver and gold across the clothing, and a serene smile on her porcelain face. The girls must have spent the most on this decoration. He looks up as the two girls come back over from the kitchenette where they’d just gotten a mug of hot chocolate each.

            ‘What you waiting for? Next Christmas?’ Wanda teases him.

            Peter gives a little laugh then walks over to her, taking the mug of hot chocolate from her hand he gives her the angel. ‘It’s your turn this year.’

            Red light as bright as the smile she gives him wraps around the ornament and it steadily glides to the top of the tree, resting firmly on the top.

            ‘Now the rest of Christmas can get started,’ Wanda says quietly to him.

            ‘Another movie marathon?’

            ‘Definitely.’

 

* * *

 

Steve has to admit, that the expressions on everyone’s faces when they realise Tony has hired them out an ice rink for the Avengers’ private use after hours makes his discomfort about being around the ice worth it. There’s a bar attached to it, and Vision and Rhodes decide they’re not going to risk it on the ice and will watch from there: Rhodes because of his legs and Vision because he doesn’t trust the ice. Not that Steve can blame him. He promises to join them soon.

            ‘Go enjoy yourself, Captain,’ Vision says. ‘Myself and the Colonel will be more than happy to make comments on everyone’s skating technique.’

            ‘And keep a tally of who’s won the most races,’ Rhodes laughs.

            When Steve rejoins the group Wanda and Natasha are already challenging each other to races and taking bets on who was going to win. He notices Tony sitting a little apart with Bucky as the two of them tie their skates.

            ‘You alright, Buck?’ Steve asks his friend, who’s looking a little tense.

            ‘He’s probably about the same as you,’ Tony tells him, giving the dark haired man’s hand a squeeze. ‘Come on, Elsa, I thought you were supposed to control the ice.’

            ‘Oh shut it, Stark,’ Bucky huffs a laugh, and Steve notices him squeeze back. He sits opposite the two of them as he ties his own skates, trying to block out the cold he can already feel seeping from the rink only a couple of feet away.

            ‘Come on you lot!’ Wanda calls from where the others are waiting at the entrance to the rink.

            ‘You go ahead,’ Tony waves at them. ‘I’ve got to make sure these two know how to tie skates from this century.’ He laughs and ducks a swipe from Bucky and the others push off onto the ice.

            Steve watches, laces still untied on his second skate, as Natasha glides around the ice like a ballerina, Wanda not far behind her, though a little less graceful than the older woman. Peter is being kind and helping Sam get his balance, the teenager skating backwards like a pro; once the older man is more comfortable, he skates off attempting to catch Wanda and the two end up spinning in ever faster circles, hands clasped in front of them.

            ‘No trips to the hospital you two!’ Tony shouts, and the youngest members of the team slow their spin. Wanda’s a little wobbly as she waits for the world to right itself, but Peter manages to recover quicker and is soon trying to urge Sam to make faster laps.

            ‘You know, I think I might head to the bar,’ Bucky says, face tense again and a little green at the two youngest members’ antics.

            ‘You’ll be fine, Bucky. Come on we’ll help you get your feet,’ Tony encourages, voice soft. ‘Come on, let’s head towards the ice. You ready Steve?’

            ‘I’ll finish with this skate then meet you out there,’ he replies, waving the two dark haired men on. He figures Tony needs a bit of time to get Bucky comfortable before dealing with another person who has a fear of ice.

            ‘I’ll be back for you after two laps tops,’ he promises him, giving Steve a quick kiss before leading Bucky out onto the ice. It takes a bit of coaxing but eventually the dark haired assassin steps out onto the ice, metal hand gripping the side in a death grip.

            It seems Bucky’s discomfort is similar to his own, and not due to his lack of skill, as by the time Tony coaxes him halfway around the man is gliding fairly smoothly along the ice. Though he sees he keeps shooting glances at the exit near where Steve is sitting. As they come around to complete the lap Peter skates up alongside them.

            ‘You alright Sergeant Barnes?’ he asks, his face glowing from the cold wind and the grin on his face.

            ‘Yeah, just not so used to the ice as I should be,’ is the dark reply.

            ‘Hey why don’t I show you a few tricks?’ the teenager suggests, skating backwards in front of them.

            ‘How are you so good at this?’ Bucky demands. ‘Don’t tell me ice skating is one of your superpowers.’

            Peter smiles and shakes his head. ‘No. Uncle Ben used to bring me and Aunt May every week when the rink went up until he….well when he was alive. We haven’t been since. Come on I’ll show you how to skate backwards.’

            And just like that Bucky was released from Tony’s care into Peter’s and the billionaire glides over to where Steve has made his way to the entrance of the rink. ‘Ready to give it a go Captain?’          

            The cold is stronger here, and all Steve can see is endless white.

            ‘Steve? Babe look at me,’ Tony puts gloved hands to Steve’s face and forces him to look at him. ‘You don’t have to do this. You can go sit with Rhodey and Vision if you want.’

            Steve takes a deep breath, focussing on the dark of Tony’s eyes rather than the white of the ice. ‘I’m fine. I want to give it a go.’

            ‘You sure?’ At Tony’s question Steve nods. Tony takes hold of Steve’s hand in his and gives it a squeeze. ‘I’ll warm you from the ice, and you drag me from the water,’ he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Steve’s lips.

            The soldier smiles and nods, stepping out onto the ice before he can second guess himself. Tony gently leads him around the rink, giving his hand a squeeze every so often, and never once letting go. Even when the other start to race up and down the centre, the two of them stay in their own little world.

            Steve finds the cold doesn’t bother him as much as it used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! The first parts of the Christmas story are now up and I hope you're enjoying them. The next two chapters will be up next week and are set on Christmas Eve. I'm aiming to post the last bits of the story on Christmas Eve itself. 
> 
> I've gifted this story to Miciagatta33 and IchBinEs for being the most faithful comment-ers a writer could ask for. Thank you so much for always leaving a comment, it really brightens my week to read them and the fact that you both leave one on every chapter is just absolutely incredible. 
> 
> Hope you are all getting into the Christmas spirit and are slightly more prepared present-wise than I am! 
> 
> L x
> 
> I wasn't originally going to... but I feel bad not doing a sneak peek:
> 
> Deciding not to take any risks, he grabs the handgun from down the side of the sofa cushion, slips his mask over his head and heads to the door. ‘Who is it?’  
>  ‘It’s the man in the big red suit,’ comes an irritated voice from the other side. ‘I’m here about our mutual friend, Deadpool.’  
>  ‘Wait, Iron Man? What the fuck do you want on Christmas Eve?’


	3. Part 3 - Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone arrives at the compound ready to begin the Christmas celebrations

Mama Rhodes’ arrival at the compound was met with a lot of noise. Rhodes and Tony are the first ones down to greet the older lady, making a fuss of her and asking how her trip was, Tony making sure he’s the one to grab her suitcases.

            ‘Oh you are a good boy, Tony,’ she says to him as her son leads up her up the steps and into the facility.

            ‘Only because of what you taught me Mama Rhodes,’ he laughs, helping his friend settle his mother into her room.

            The rest of the team are eager to meet one of the few family members any of the team has left, and Mama Rhodes finds herself at the centre of attention of the Avengers, all of them wanting to make her comfortable and asking all about her.

            ‘She’s one special lady,’ Steve comments as he joins Tony at the kitchenette.

            ‘She’s been like a second mother to me,’ he replies, leaning against his boyfriend. ‘I’m glad Rhodey convinced her to come. She’s going to do enough mothering of this team to get us through the next year.’

            ‘Anthony Edward Stark you bring that nice young man down here and explain to me why I had to find out from James that you were finally settling down,’ the old woman’s voice carries over to them.

            Tony looks sheepish. ‘In my defence, Mama, he didn’t exactly give me chance to tell you.’

            ‘All I’m hearing is excuses,’ she cuts him off, ‘now you bring him over here and introduce me properly. Honestly! Did I not teach you anything when you came to stay with us?’

            ‘You taught me plenty,’ he reassures her, pulling Steve along behind him. ‘I just can’t always find room for everything alongside the equations up here,’ he points to his temple.

            ‘You always used that excuse, and it’s not going to start working now, young man.’

            ‘At least you still call me “young man”, Mama,’ Tony laughs, pressing a kiss to her wrinkled cheek. ‘Which is more than most of this crazy lot do. Now, Mama Rhodes I’d like to introduce you to Steve Rogers.’

            ‘Pleasure to meet you ma’am’ Steve says, bending down and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

            ‘Hmm,’ Mama eyes him over her glasses, ‘well you’ve got manners, young man, which is more than most these days. You think you can keep Tony in line?’

            Steve laughs. ‘I’m not sure _anyone_ is able to do that, ma’am.’

            ‘No you’d be right there. Alright young man, you’ll do. Now come sit next to me and entertain an old woman, all I hear from these two is technical mumbo-jumbo. I’m hoping a sensible soldier like you can actually talk about something I can understand for a change.’

            ‘We’re not _that_ bad, Mama,’ Rhodes protests.

            ‘Boss? Peter and May Parker have just entered the gates,’ FRIDAY says.

            ‘I’ll go meet them,’ he says to the rest of the group, ‘and bring them up when they’re all settled.’

            ‘Is this the young man you’ve told me about?’ Mama asks.

            Tony can’t stop the big grin on his face. ‘It is indeed, Mama.’ He gives Steve a wink before turning and heading down to meet Peter and his aunt.

            Tony reaches the front door just as May Parker pulls to a stop. Peter scrambles out of the door and runs up to give Tony a hug. ‘Merry Christmas Mr Stark!’

            Tony barely has time to return the hug before Peter’s running back to the car to open the trunk and collect the bags. ‘Merry Christmas, Pete,’ he replies, a little dazed. He looks at May’s harried expression and raises an eyebrow. ‘I’m guessing he’s been this excitable for a while?’

            ‘Next time you have him on the run up to Christmas,’ she replies, ‘he’s had to promise to repaint the walls _and_ ceiling when we get back.’

            ‘Let’s get you to your room,’ he says, putting an arm around her shoulder and taking her bag from Peter. ‘Pete you’re in your usual room, head on up when you’re ready everyone’s in the common area getting to know Mama Rhodes. I’ll bring your Aunt May up when she’s settled.’

            ‘Sure thing, Mr Stark,’ he says running up the stairs.

            ‘Peter?’ the teenager screeches to a halt and turns to look back at his mentor. ‘No more of the titles this holiday, alright? We’re all on first name basis.’

            ‘Alright sure thing Mr…. Tony.’ Peter speeds off before he can say anything else.

            ‘He has too much energy,’ May moans.

            Tony huffs a laugh. ‘You’ll be pleased to hear you’re a couple of corridors away from him. I’ll get Steve to take him down to the training area and work away some of the excess energy.’

            ‘Oh thank god.’

 

* * *

 

It’s a couple of hours later, and Steve and Bucky have brought Peter back up after an intense workout. The two super-soldiers are sweating and out of breath, but Peter still seems to be bouncing on his toes.

            ‘Kid where are you getting your energy from?’ Sam asks. ‘Oh no, no hot chocolate for you!’ He swipes the mug out of the teenager’s reach.

            ‘Awww, but I _love_ hot chocolate.’

            ‘And I love walls that don’t have hand and foot prints all over them,’ May counters from her seat next to Mama. ‘I’m sure the Avengers would appreciate their walls being free of them as well.’

            ‘Oh there’s a special area I can go to climb the walls, May. Besides I think I’d be dead if I accidentally pulled down any decorations.’

            ‘You got that right,’ Natasha says. ‘Now give the kid a hot chocolate, Sam, otherwise you’ll never hear the end of it.’

            Peter cheers in victory, sitting cross-legged in front of Natasha on the floor. ‘Yeah, yeah, you go sit by your Mommy-Spider,’ Sam sighs, then frowns at the two soldiers. ‘What did he do to you two?’

            ‘Way too much jumping and flipping,’ Bucky groans. ‘Even my _metal_ arm is aching.’

            ‘Oh quit being a baby,’ Natasha laughs, ruffling Peter’s hair. ‘He’s not that bad when I train him. You just need to keep him focussed.’

            ‘You train him every time from now on then,’ Bucky grumbles. ‘Where’s my hot chocolate?’

            ‘Peter,’ May’s voice is stern.

            ‘I didn’t do anything,’ he protests before she can finish.

May’s expression says she doesn’t believe him. ‘You’re not trying to get people on your side by pulling that innocent act are you? You know, the same one you used to pull on me and Ben when you were young?’

‘No,’ he lengthens the vowel. ‘Why would you think that?’ His face is a picture of wide-eyed innocence.

‘Because that is exactly how you’d get Ben to give you an extra bag of candy,’ May shakes her head, exasperated. ‘I think I need to speak to Tony about how to handle you.’

‘Don’t worry, May,’ Tony laughs, giving a mug of hot chocolate each to Bucky and Steve. ‘The only one who can’t handle Peter is Bucky, and it provides the rest of us far too much entertainment to intervene.’

It’s only a little later, as Mama and May are in the kitchen with Wanda and Rhodes preparing dinner that Tony gets a chance to speak to Peter. He finds the youngster sitting looking out of a window with a thoughtful expression on his face.

‘You alright, kid?’

Peter looks up at him, a little startled, then nods. ‘Yeah sorry, was just thinking.’

‘Anything you want to share?’ Peter shrugs in answer. ‘Come on kid, it look like it’s eating you whatever it is.’

‘It’s just,’ Peter sighs, ‘I was thinking that you shouldn’t have to spend this holiday alone.’

Tony frowns and perches next to Peter. ‘What’s brought this on?’ Peter shifts uncomfortably and Tony thinks he can guess. ‘Deadpool?’

Peter looks at him with wide eyes. ‘How did you-’

He smiles at the boy. ‘You always get fidgety when you bring him up, because you don’t think I want to hear you talk about him.’

Peter looks down. ‘Well I didn’t think you were his _biggest_ fan.’

‘I don’t know him like you do, Pete,’ he replies. ‘But I won’t hide the fact I worry about you spending time with someone who is borderline insane.’

‘I’m pretty sure you could say the same about a lot of members of this team,’ he counters.

Tony laughs. ‘Fair point, kid. So I take it from your downcast expression and the topic of our conversation that Deadpool is spending Christmas alone and you wish he could be here?’

‘Well not necessarily _here_ ,’ he replies. ‘Just not alone.’

‘Pete,’ Tony sighs, ‘you know I’d say he could spend it here with us. But he doesn’t know who you are outside of Spider-Man, and you’d have to show him May too. Do you trust him enough to tell him who you are and who your family is?’

Peter is quiet, looking out of the window as he takes in what his mentor has said; Tony lets him think, looking back to watch the rest of the team as they start tidying up the common area ready to head upstairs to the dining area when dinner is ready.

‘You know,’ Peter says quietly, ‘I think I do.’ He gives a soft laugh. ‘Sorry, I just got caught up in my thoughts. I should go see if they need a hand setting up the table.’ He stands and leaves Tony with his thoughts. Steve passes him as Peter leaves the room and looks over at Tony.

‘What’s with that look?’ he asks his boyfriend.

‘I might be about to do something crazy,’ Tony admits.

‘When do you ever not?’ Steve laughs. ‘What in particular are you planning to do this time?’

 

* * *

 

Wade Wilson puts the bottle of whiskey on the table and turns on the TV, wondering whether to go for the horror Christmas films that Spidey seemed dead against, or for the classic Die Hard.

            ‘Hans Gruber it is,’ he says, putting in the DVD. Just as the titles start up there’s a knock on the door. ‘Who the fuck interrupts Die Hard?’ he mutters to himself.

            Deciding not to take any risks, he grabs the handgun from down the side of the sofa cushion, slips his mask over his head and heads to the door. ‘Who is it?’

            ‘It’s the man in the big red suit,’ comes an irritated voice from the other side. ‘I’m here about our mutual friend, Deadpool.’

            ‘Wait, Iron Man? What the fuck do you want on Christmas Eve?’

            ‘I thought I already said: our mutual friend. Now open up.’ Still keeping hold of the gun, Wade opens the door and steps back to let Tony Stark enter his apartment. He closes it behind the man, watching as he surveys his apartment.

            ‘How did you find me?’ he demands, gun still held at his side.

            ‘I’ve known where you live for months,’ Tony replies. ‘Wow and Steve thought my room was bad when he moved in.’

            ‘Care to explain why you’re only just showing up now? I don’t think I’ve been caught for anything recently.’

            ‘I’m going to assume that last bit is a joke,’ he replies, turning to face the merc. ‘Care to lose the mask?’

            ‘Not really.’

            Tony nods. ‘Mind if I sit?’

            ‘I imagine you’re going to anyway.’ He does. ‘What the fuck do you want, Stark? I’ve got a bottle of whiskey to get through and Die Hard to watch and I know you’ve got better plans than spending Christmas Eve with me.’

            ‘I told you, I’m here because of our mutual friend.’

            ‘Spider-Man?’

            Tony nods. ‘I had a little heart to heart with our spider earlier. Seems he wasn’t too keen on you spending Christmas alone.’

            Wade feels a warm feeling spreading through his chest. Spidey had been thinking about him. ‘He’s got a heart of gold, but you don’t need to worry about me Tin Can.’

            ‘I’m not worried about _you_ ,’ Tony clarifies.

            ‘Harsh but fair.’

            ‘But Spider-Man has become like a son to me, and I want him to have the best Christmas possible. Honestly? I don’t think that’s going to happen unless you’re there as well.’

            ‘Wait, what? Are you saying-’

            Tony raises a hand to stop his question. ‘Now listen very carefully, Wade Wilson. I asked Spider-Man if he’d be willing to trust you with his identity and with the identity of his family. He thought about it, properly thought about it, and he said he would. Now I know he can handle himself, so I’m not too worried about you actually knowing who he is. What I am concerned about is the people close to him. You swear to me right here that you will not use any knowledge of Spider-Man’s identity against him, you can come with me to the facility and, if he’s still happy to trust you, you can come and spend Christmas with us.’

            Wade looks at Tony as if the man is as insane as Wade is. ‘Wait, sorry I had some crazy stuck in my ear. I swear you just invited me to Christmas.’

            ‘Don’t make me regret it, Wilson,’ Tony growls.

            Wade holds his hands up. ‘Sorry, sorry. I just… I appreciate the thought, Stark, but I don’t think Spidey really wants to spend Christmas looking at this mug,’ he gestures to his mask.

            ‘If you know him as well as I think you do, you should know he’s not going to care what you look like. He cares about you. I’m slightly concerned just how _much_ he cares about you, but that’s his choice.’

            Wade looks away and doesn’t answer. Every cell in his body is screaming to say yes and go to spend Christmas with his Baby Boy. But his head is telling him to say ‘no’.

            ‘I’m not sure the rest of the superhero gang is going to be happy to see me.’

            ‘I’ve got Steve on them already,’ Tony waves off the concern. ‘He’ll have them in line by the time we get back.’

            ‘Wait Star Spangled Banner Man is happy with you coming here and inviting me up for Christmas?!?’

            ‘Well I wouldn’t say “happy” is the best word to describe it. Let’s just say I’ve got a lot of making up to do in the future.’

            ‘That’s possibly more information than I ever needed to know.’

            ‘So are you coming?’ Tony asks, standing up and straightening out his jacket. ‘Because we are on a tight schedule if we’re going to make it back in time for dinner, and the big meet where you and Spider-Man have to reveal identities before.’

            ‘I…’ Wade shakes his head. ‘Look, thanks Stark but this,’ he sighs, pointing to his head, ‘there’s a whole lot of crazy up here starting with the looks department.’

            Tony fixes him with a piercing look. ‘Take the mask off, Wade.’

            ‘Oh no way, Tin Can. No fucking way is this thing coming off.’

            ‘Wade,’ Tony says again. ‘Take it off.’ They have a staring contest which, for some reason, Wade decides to let him win. He sighs and puts the gun down on a shelf and then grips the top of the mask before pulling it off, looking down at the floor as he feels the other man’s eyes on him.

            ‘Yeah, no one wants to look at this over the Christmas table,’ he says as the silence stretches on, turning so his back now faces the other man’s penetrating stare.

            ‘I’ve definitely fought some things that look worse,’ Tony quips from behind him. ‘Honestly? The fuss you were making I was expecting much worse.’

            ‘Seriously? I look like Freddy Kreuger hate fucked an Egyptian mummy.’

            ‘Well I’m not going to be voting for you to win any beauty contests,’ comes the reply, ‘but it’s not going to put me off my dinner.’ When Wade opens his mouth to argue, Tony cuts him off. ‘Look, this isn’t about any of that. What I am asking you is: do you want to spend Christmas with Spider-Man?’

            ‘Well yeah,’ Wade answers, ‘but-’

            ‘Do you care about him?’

            He turns to face the billionaire again. ‘Yes,’ he answers quietly.

            ‘Then pack your bag for a couple of nights stay. Bring the mask if you really want to, but don’t be surprised if it goes missing. I’ll be waiting downstairs. Be there in ten minutes tops or I’m coming back up here and dragging you down. I need someone who supports the watching of Die Hard.’

            Tony leaves before Wade can voice any more complaints. He stands for about half a minute in shock, trying to process what has happened. Then he heads to the drawers under his window and pulls out the carefully wrapped box, with the tag “Baby Boy” attached.

            ‘Shit is so going to go south, Deadpool,’ he says, pulling the mask back on. ‘But hey you’ve been in worse shit storms.’ He goes to his room, making sure to take out the DVD from the television as he passes it.

 

* * *

 

‘Captain, the boss is just arriving,’ FRIDAY says.

            Steve nods. ‘Peter?’

            ‘Yes Cap… yes Steve?’ Steve smiles at the teen, who is still desperately trying to remember the first names rule.

            ‘Tony’s going to need you to go put your mask on and go meet him at the front desk,’ he tells the teenager.

            ‘Err… ok? Why?’

            ‘Just… you’ll see,’ Steve says, not very good at lying. ‘Now go on, hurry up or dinner’ll be cold by the time you’re done.’

            ‘Done with what?’

            ‘Just go, will ya?’

 

Peter grumbles to himself as he walks down the stairs, pulling his mask down over his face as he does. Dinner is nearly ready and he’s starving after training earlier.

            ‘Hey Tony, why did Steve tell me I needed to put my mask on? I mean it’s actually really lucky I have one here that I could find easily because he didn’t exactly give me a lot of warning and-’ Peter breaks off as he reaches the bottom of the stairs and sees the person standing behind Tony. ‘Wha-’

            ‘I thought you could do with a Christmas present a little early,’ Tony says, fidgeting for what he thinks is the first time Peter’s ever seen.

            ‘What? But- _Deadpool_?’ the teen takes a couple of steps closer to the two men. It’s the first time he’s seen the mercenary without his suit on: he’s in jeans and is currently taking off a thick winter jacket. ‘What the hell is _that_?’

            ‘It’s a Christmas jumper!’

            ‘It’s a travesty,’ Peter snorts, then his brain kicks in. ‘What are you doing here?’ He looks to Tony. ‘You really invited him here? Just because I mentioned it?’

            Tony gives him a smile and walks up to him, bringing him into a tight hug. ‘Of course I did, kid.’

            Peter tries to blink away the tears under his mask. ‘Thank you.’

            ‘I mean, this is only on the understanding that you’re still happy with all this, Baby Boy; because I am more than happy to turn around and go back to my apartment. Jack and Daniel are still waiting for me and there’s plenty of Christmas movies to get through.’

            ‘Only if you’re happy to revel everything, Pete,’ Tony murmurs into his ear. ‘There’s no pressure.’

            ‘You know what Tin Can? I think maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe I should just say goodbye to you and Spidey and-’

            ‘Peter,’ he says, pulling out of his mentors embrace and turns to face the merc.

            ‘What-’

            ‘My name,’ he says, taking hold of the top of his mask and ripping it off before he has time to reconsider. ‘It’s Peter Parker, Deadpool.’

            Deadpool claps a hand over his eyes and half turns away. ‘Stop talking, Spidey and put your mask back on. You _really_ need to be thinking about this and not just-’

            ‘ _Deadpool_ ’ Peter groans, walking over to the mercenary and using his strength to pull the man’s hand from his face. ‘Look at me will you! My name is Peter Parker, and I’d love it if you’d spend Christmas with us here, rather than by yourself drinking yourself into a stupor.’

            ‘You- what- but –Spidey, _why?_ ’ Deadpool asks, voice sounding a little lost.

            ‘Because you’re one of my best friends, Deadpool,’ Peter answers truthfully. ‘Now will you please take off that mask? Because there is no way Mama Rhodes is going to let you sit at the table and eat with it on, no matter how much you might look like Freddy Kreuger.’

            ‘It’s not pretty, Baby Boy,’ Deadpool warns him.

            ‘Yes so you’ve told me like a _gazillion_ times. Trust me when you’ve seen the Winter Soldier before coffee in the morning nothing scares you anymore.’

            Tony barks a laugh behind him. ‘I’m so getting FRIDAY to record that statement.’

            ‘But-’

            ‘Deadpool if you don’t take it off I’m webbing your hands to the wall and taking it off myself,’ Peter says, crossing his arms and hips forward like he does when they’re suited up and Deadpool’s annoying him.

            ‘The scary thing is I know you’re completely serious,’ Deadpool mutters, then sighs. ‘My name’s Wade, by the way. Wade Wilson.’ Peter’s face breaks into a grin, which only grows when the merc reaches up to grip at his mask. He pauses again, and Peter lets his grin slip to a smaller, more encouraging smile.  ‘Don’t say I didn’t fucking warn you,’ Wade grumbles and takes the mask off.

            Peter blinks in surprise at the bald head and the scars that cover every inch of the man’s skin. ‘They actually cover everything? The scars?’ his voice is soft as he asks the question. Wade just nods, his eyes betraying his uneasiness. Peter reaches up and runs a finger over the man’s head. ‘Do they hurt?’

            ‘You should be freaking out,’ Wade croaks. ‘Why are you not freaking out? I’m going to have to fucking freak out for you!’

            ‘Wade,’ Peter rolls his eyes, ‘stop being a drama queen.’

            ‘Drama queen?!? I think I’m allowed to be fucking freaking out, you’re _not_ and… well look at me!’

            ‘I’m going to web your mouth shut if you don’t stop being an ass,’ he rolls his eyes. Then he turns to look at Tony. ‘Shall I show him to his room and then bring him up to the dining room?’

            Tony nods, and Peter thinks that might be a smile of pride on his face. ‘He’s in the room next to yours, Pete. See you in a couple of minutes.’ He walks up the stairs and leaves them in peace. Peter looks back at Wade and raises an eyebrow. ‘Well, you coming? Dinner smells amazing and there is no way I’m being late because you can’t get your ass in gear. When there’s super soldiers at the table you have to fight to get your portion.’

            ‘You,’ Wade’s still looking stunned as Peter begins to make his way up the stairs. ‘How are you okay with this, Spidey?’ he gestures to his face.

            Peter frowns and turns on the stairs. ‘Why would how you look stop you from being my friend, Wade? And for the last time, it’s _Peter_.’

            ‘I… _shit_ Baby Boy,’ he gives a small laugh. ‘Thank you.’

            ‘Anytime. Now come on! I’m hungry.’

            ‘Alright, alright, don’t get your panties in a twist,’ he slings the bag over his shoulder and follows Peter up the stairs. ‘Anyway, I’m starting to think that Baby Boy nickname is more fitting than I realised. Just how old _are_ you?’

            ‘Seriously? I’m sixteen.’

            ‘ _Sixteen_? Fucking _hell_ , Spidey. You’re jail bait!’

            ‘You know I’m starting to rethink this whole invite you up for Christmas thing.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you so much for all the love for this story so far. I'm posting the second part of Christmas Eve now!
> 
> L x


	4. Part 4 - Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the team meet Deadpool. Oh and there's mistletoe.

Dinner still hasn’t been served when Peter returns to the dining room, this time with Wade in tow. For such a large man he is doing a good job of hiding behind the teen.

            ‘Wade Wilson,’ Bucky is the first to catch sight of them and Peter feels his stomach plummeting to his feet. ‘Long time no see. Last I saw you was in Brazil if I remember correctly. Nearly cost me my other arm.’

            ‘Yeah well you left me riddled with holes so I think we’re even,’ the man replies.

            ‘You don’t seem to be doing too bad considering,’ Bucky looks the man up and down.

            ‘Well what can I say? I’m an irritating motherfucker that keeps bouncing back.’

            ‘Language!’ Peter and Steve shout at the same time.

            ‘Bucky lay off,’ Steve says warningly.

            ‘What? I’ve not shot him yet, I’d say I’m on my best behaviour.’

            ‘Wilson,’ Natasha comes out of the kitchen, flicking her hair back as she takes in the mercenary.

            ‘Widow. Always a pleasure to see your beautiful face.’

            She looks to Peter, and he pleads silently with her to be nice. She walks forwards and extends a hand. ‘Nice of you to join us for Christmas.’ When he warily takes it she pulls him forwards and Peter hears her say quietly into his ear: ‘You hurt my baby spider and I’ll find a way to make you permanently dead.’

            ‘ _Natasha_ ,’ Peter moans.

            ‘Now what are you doing?’ Mama walks out the kitchen, hands on her hips and fixes them all with one of those “I know you’ve all been misbehaving” looks that mothers always seem to have.

            ‘Just greeting an old friend,’ Bucky answers.

            ‘Hmm,’ Peter is sure Mama doesn’t fully believe them, then she catches sight of the man hiding behind him. ‘Is this the young man Tony was telling me about? This is your friend, Peter?’

            ‘Yes, Mama, this is Wade Wilson,’ he drags the merc forwards. ‘Wade this is Mama Rhodes.’

            ‘I take it you’re the Colonel’s sister?’ Wade supplies.

            ‘Flattery won’t work on me son,’ she says, ‘now come here where I can see you properly.’ She puts a hand either side of his face and pulls him down to her eye level. ‘Hmm,’ she says, taking in every aspect of his face.

            ‘Err…. Not to seem rude but what is the old lady doing?’ Wade asks.

            ‘Oh yeah she did that to me,’ Tony laughs as he enters the room behind Peter. ‘Just give her a minute.’

            Finally Mama releases Wade’s face and gives his cheek a soft pat. ‘You’re a good man, Wade Wilson, if a little lost right now.’

            ‘You know all that from looking at his face?’ Peter asks. ‘Took me months to work out he wasn’t a complete nut case!’

            ‘Hey!’ Wade pouts.

            ‘Right sorry,’ Peter puts up his hands in a placating action. ‘You are completely nuts, just not a complete arsehole.’

            ‘Peter language!’ May and Steve shout in unison.

            ‘You can tell a lot of things from someone’s face,’ Mama smiles at him, ‘if you know what you’re looking for.’

            ‘This just proves something,’ Peter says with a grin.

            ‘And what exactly is that?’ Wade asks.

            ‘You shouldn’t have made such a fuss about taking off the mask,’ he laughs, then dodges out of range of the merc and into kitchen to see if there was anything he could help with.

            ‘You seem to make him happy, Wilson,’ he hears Natasha say. ‘Keep it up and I’ll lay off the threats.’

            ‘Aww but Widow it’s not Christmas until you’ve threatened me at least five times.’

 

Dinner actually goes fairly well. Bucky is sat at the other end of the table to Peter and Wade, next to Steve. Tony is sitting next to his boyfriend, obviously taking pity on Wade and trying to make it so he doesn’t feel his every move is being watched. They’re joined by May, Wanda and Vision, the others taking up the seats in between.

            It’s Vision who asks the question most people have been avoiding. ‘I hope you do not think me rude,’ he says, ‘but what happened to get your scars?’

            Peter presses his knee against Wade’s under the table. It was the one question he’d been too nervous to ask himself, knowing how self-conscious the merc was about them. Wanda catches his eye, and turns to her boyfriend. ‘Vis, I don’t think we should-’

            ‘No it’s fine,’ Wade surprises Peter by cutting her off. ‘It’s not like they’re easy to ignore. Short answer: cancer.’

            ‘You’ve got cancer?’ Peter asks.

            ‘Yeah, uh, kind of a long story,’ Wade rubs the back of his head and sighs. ‘So I learned a few years back that I had terminal cancer, nothing we tried worked so things were not looking rosy.’

            ‘We?’ Wanda asks.

            ‘My girlfriend at the time,’ he explains, ‘Vanessa. Anyway someone found out about my military history and the fix I was in and offered me a way out. I was… pretty desperate at the time so I signed up. Let Vanessa think I was going somewhere to die without putting her through it. It was… not entirely legal.’

            ‘The Weapon-X programme?’ Natasha asks from across the table. Peter is conscious that everyone has gone quiet, listening to Wade’s story.

            ‘Yeah, that’s the one. Turns out it was experimentation to make latent mutant genes come to the front. They, uh, tried lots of different ways to get my gene to work.’

            ‘They tortured you,’ Natasha says bluntly.

            ‘Well I didn’t think it was appropriate for the dinner table but yes,’ Wade gives Natasha a dark look.

            ‘What would have happened if you didn’t have the gene?’ May asks.

            ‘Lucky for me it did. Although it gave me my healing abilities, and I can recover from anything, it gave me all these scars. The healing abilities counter the cancer as fast as the cells grow, and this,’ he gestures at his skin, ‘is the price I pay. So no more front page photo shoots, now its Hallowe’en posters.’

            ‘What happened to the programme? Are they still operating?’ Vision asks.

            ‘I shut it down when I escaped,’ Wade answers, looking down at the table. ‘They were trying to make “super slaves” to sell to the highest bidders.’

            ‘May didn’t you say you were expecting to hear back about that nursing course?’ Peter asks before anyone can continue the conversation.

            May smiles at her nephew. ‘Yeah, they said either today or after the holiday. Looks like it’s going to be a few more days of waiting.’

            ‘What course is that?’ Steve asks, and Peter shoots him a grateful smile, slyly taking his hand from the table and giving Wade’s knee a comforting squeeze.

            ‘Thanks, Baby Boy,’ Wade mutters.

 

The rest of dinner passes without incident. Peter’s quite surprised to find Rhodes is making an effort to get to know Wade, Tony pulls him aside later and explains.

            ‘If Mama says someone’s a good man, you don’t argue with her,’ he says. ‘That woman is always right. Just wish I knew how she does it.’

            May had taken a little more encouragement, and she’d taken him aside after dinner and demanded he explain just why he failed to mention he was best friends with a mercenary. He’d tried pointing out that she doesn’t like hearing about his patrols, and the look she’d given him had sent him scurrying as fast as possible. Which for him is pretty damn quick.

            They’re all gathering in and around the common area, laughing around mugs of steaming hot drinks and tucking in to snacks that have been placed on all the available surfaces. Peter notices Wade has stepped outside and goes to follow him when Natasha catches him arm and gives a small shake of her head.

            ‘He needs a bit of air I think,’ she says, pulling him back towards the group. ‘Just give him a minute, it’s probably a bit overwhelming. Don’t forget the only times me and Bucky have seen him before we’ve been trying to kill each other. And you two have just shared identities.’

            ‘Not to mention dinner,’ he mutters.

            ‘So,’ Sam’s voice breaks across the conversations, ‘anyone have any Christmas traditions we should make sure we do?’

            ‘Does getting absolutely hammered count?’ Tony asks.

            ‘No!’ a couple of voices chorus, causing the inventor to pout.

            ‘We have one,’ Mama says, ‘that covers Christmas Eve through Boxing Day.’

            ‘Oh god Mama, really?’ Rhodes groans.

            ‘Ok now I want to hear it,’ Sam says, grinning like an idiot.

            ‘Well it’s rather simple really. Everyone has to catch everyone else under the mistletoe at least once over the holiday,’ the old woman says, cackling a little at some of the wide-eyed expressions she receives.

            ‘Now that sounds like a challenge if ever I heard one,’ Bucky grins. ‘I say let’s do it. Prize for who catches everyone first?’

            ‘Something tells me this is going to become a yearly competition,’ Natasha sighs, then winks at Peter and stands up. She meanders over to the counter via Wade, who has just come back in from the balcony, catching him just as he steps under the piece of mistletoe that Wanda had hung in the middle of the room. She gives him a quick kiss then continues to the bar. ‘I’m one ahead of you already, Barnes. Better catch up!’

            ‘Err… what just happened?’ Wade asks, blinking in surprise. Tony huffs a laugh and fills him in, the mercenary jumping out from under the mistletoe like it was about to set him on fire. He glares at Bucky. ‘Come near me and mistletoe and I’ll rip your arm off.’

            ‘Feelings mutual,’ the Winter Soldier growls in retaliation.

            ‘Now, now children,’ Tony says, ‘that’s not in the spirit of the game. But let’s add the rule you have to catch someone unawares just to make it easier. And no bodily harm if you are caught please.’

            They all spend the rest of the night laughing and talking. Gradually people start to filter out as they become tired, and a couple get caught under the mistletoe on their way out. Tony managing to catch Steve by pulling the super soldier back on their way out and laughing at the blond’s surprised expression. Soon it’s just Peter, Wade and Natasha left.

            ‘Well boys, I’m going to head to bed so that I have _some_ energy to cope with all the shenanigans I’m sure everyone is going to be up to tomorrow. Goodnight and behave yourselves,’ she says with a small smirk, standing up and giving Peter a quick kiss on his forehead. She fixes Wade with one of her looks and then nods, with a small smile. ‘You’re doing alright, Wilson. Try not to screw it up.’

            Wade smiles back and raises his near empty beer bottle in a toast. ‘Wouldn’t dream of it my beautiful Widow.’

            When she’s gone Peter stifles a yawn. ‘I think we should head off too, Wade,’ he says tiredly, letting his head fall onto the mercenary’s shoulder. ‘I’m beat.’

            ‘Ugh, yeah, yeah whatever you say Baby Boy,’ the man responds, stumbling over his words.

            ‘Hmm,’ Peter says, letting his eyes close. He lets out a protest as Wade moves his shoulder. ‘Stop moving I’m comfy.’

            ‘I thought you said we were heading to bed?’

            Peter groans. ‘Fine!’ He hauls himself to his feet and takes his can to the kitchenette to throw it away then heads towards the door. ‘You coming or do you really want to risk accidentally going into Bucky’s room rather than your own?’

            ‘Yeah no thanks,’ Wade says, scrambling to his feet. He stops a little short of Peter.

            ‘What now?’ he asks, sleepiness making him slightly irritable. He isn’t prepared for the short burst of speed the mercenary puts on to wrap an arm around him, pressing his lips against his. Peter’s too shocked to register what’s happening before Wade’s pulling away. The man just points above his head with a sheepish look on his face.

            ‘I thought we had the competition right?’ his voice uncertain.

            Peter blinks a couple of times, looking up at the mistletoe, then looking back the merc.

            ‘Peter?’

            He does the only thing he can think of. He reaches up and pulls the man’s lips down to meet his own again, stifling the surprised sound as he kisses him. Wade’s arm tightens around his waist, his other arm cupping Peter’s cheek; both of Peter’s arms wrapped around the taller man’s neck.

            When they finally break apart they’re both breathless. Neither says anything as Peter take’s the man’s hand and leads him through the facility to their rooms. When they part outside, Peter presses another soft kiss to his lips.

            ‘Merry Christmas, Wade,’ he whispers, then goes into his room, closing the door softly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Deadpool has now been accepted into the team for Christmas. I hope you enjoyed the first bit of Spideypool action everyone :)   
> I'm hoping to post the next two chapter on Christmas Eve, so do keep your eyes open and let me know what you think of these two chapters.
> 
> Thank you so so much to everyone who has been reading this story, those of you who have left kudos and especially those who have taken the time to leave comments. I hope you're all basically ready for Christmas and ready to relax for the holidays.
> 
> Merry Christmas,  
> L x
> 
> As always here's your sneak peek at the next chapter:
> 
> Tony’s actually surprised to find Wade easy to talk to, and he enjoys their conversation as they clear the table and take everything back into the kitchen. ‘Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you look at him,’ he says as he fills the sink to wash everything that won’t go in the dishwasher. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Wade tense from where he’s filling said appliance.  
>  ‘What-’  
>  ‘Don’t play dumb,’ he fixes the scarred man with his best don’t-give-me-that-bullshit expression, the one usually reserved for Peter these days. ‘I’ve noticed the way you look at Peter. You care about him as more than a friend.’


	5. Part 5 - Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day at the Avengers' Facility

‘Merry Christmas!’ a very excitable voice shouts is the first thing Tony hears the next morning, before a solid form lands on the bottom of the bed and effectively crushes his legs. He makes some form of grunting noise in response and burrows further into the warm, very solid pillow next to him.

            ‘Merry Christmas, Pete’ his pillow rumbles and Tony lifts a hand to wave.

            ‘Merry Christmas, Steve. Merry Christmas Tony!’ Peter says again, bouncing on the bottom of the bed. ‘Come on get up! Wanda and Vision are already up making hot drinks for everyone. They sent me off to get everyone up.’

            ‘Why you?’ Tony mumbles, his brain catching up with the excited ramblings of the young boy.

            ‘Probably because I’m faster and can dodge stuff,’ Tony can feel the movement in the bed from the boy’s shrug. ‘Now come on get up!’ he starts trying to drag the covers off them.

            Steve grabs hold and chuckles a little. ‘I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Pete,’ he says. ‘Why don’t you go wake up some of the others and we’ll be upstairs within the hour alright?’

            ‘An hour?’ Tony can picture Peter’s pout. ‘I don’t think Wanda’s going to be that patient.’

            ‘I don’t think _you’re_ going to be that patient,’ he mumbles into Steve’s shoulder. ‘We’ll be up soon. Go wake up Bucky.’

            ‘See you soon!’ Peter shouts, running out the room and closing the door behind him.

            ‘What time is it?’ Tony says, still refusing to move from his cocoon of super-soldier arms.

            He feels Steve shift slightly to look at the clock and makes a noise of protestation. His boyfriend just chuckles again and runs a hand through his hair as he twists back. ‘Um… just after half seven.’

            ‘Half seven?!? I don’t see this time in the morning unless I’m still awake from the night before.’

            ‘Merry Christmas, Tony,’ Steve says in reply, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

            ‘Mmm… Merry Christmas, Steve,’ he says, finally opening his eyes to look up at the blond. ‘Now how about you give me a proper Christmas wake up?’ Another rumbling chuckle from Steve and the soldier leans down to capture his lips in a bruising kiss.

            They spend a few minutes trading lazy kisses, and Steve is rolling Tony onto his back when the sound of heavy footsteps and grumbling comes from the corridor and they break away. Steve chuckles, sending warm breath over his face. ‘I think Peter’s woken Bucky up.’

            Before Tony can reply there’s a knock on the door and the man in question pushes it open, a scowl on his face. ‘Tony, learn to control your damn kid and stop him from waking me up at obscene hours!’

            Steve just laughs at his friend and lays back, pulling Tony into his side again as the dark haired man smirks at their visitor. ‘Sorry, Bucky, if you want him to leave you alone you shouldn’t wind him up so much. Now why don’t you go sort out that bird’s nest you call hair and we’ll see you upstairs soon?’

            Bucky scowls deeper and gives Tony the middle finger. ‘Yeah right, you two aren’t getting out of that bed for ages yet. If you leave me to deal with the terrible Christmas twins and Deadpool alone for any amount of time I’m coming down here and removing you both from bed. I don’t care how dressed or undressed you are!’ With that he stalks off, closing the door behind him.

            ‘He’ll be fine when he’s got his coffee,’ Tony waves a dismissive hand. ‘Besides I’ve got my own big bad super soldier to keep me from getting carried away.’

            Steve laughs and gives him another kiss. ‘That’s very true. The only person allowed to carry you away from our bed is me.’

            Tony just laughs, then reaches to his bed side drawer and pulls out a small wrapped box. ‘Merry Christmas, babe,’ he says, giving the blond another kiss as he hands over his present. ‘I wanted to give this to you when it was just us.’

            ‘Thank you,’ is his reply, with a big, clear smile.

            ‘You don’t even know what it is yet,’ he points out with a laugh.

            ‘Doesn’t mean I can’t be grateful,’ Steve counters, sitting up to start unwrapping his gift. ‘Besides anything you get me is going to be amazing.’ Tony waits nervously whilst Steve finishes unwrapping his present, trying not to fidget as the box is opened and the gift is revealed. ‘Tony…’ Steve breaths, eyes widening in surprise.

            ‘It’s made from the same stuff as my arc reactor,’ he explains, taking the ring from the box and turning it so Steve can see. ‘There’s also something similar to a very mini reactor in there. Press this small button here and it can light up, so if you ever get stuck anywhere you’ve always got a light. Press it again and it’ll set off a signal so we can come find you. I just…’ he trails off, not meeting Steve’s eyes at his soft confession, ‘I didn’t want to risk losing you. And you know how I am with commitment so it’s also a promise to stick around. I mean not a permanent, but a-’ his nervous rambling is cut off by Steve pining him to the bed and kissing him hard, big hands coming up to gently frame his face.

            ‘I love it,’ he whispers against Tony’s lips when he breaks away. ‘I… thank you so much, Tony.’

            ‘Glad you like it,’ the inventor laughs, slipping it onto the ring finger of his offered right hand.

            ‘You never cease to amaze me you know that?’ the love in his blue eyes makes Tony a little dizzy, so he just kisses him in response. ‘Now I think it’s time for your present,’ Steve grins, sitting up again and reaching over to his bedside table to pull a box from his drawer.

            ‘You went for the same hiding place I did!’ Tony says as Steve hands him his present.

            ‘It’s the one place I knew you wouldn’t look,’ Steve laughs, watching as Tony rips off the bright red wrapping paper and opening the long thin box inside.

            ‘What? Steve you didn’t!’ he turns to look at his boyfriend in shock. ‘But you hate race tracks.’

            ‘Yeah but you love them,’ he laughs, gesturing at the four tickets he’d bought, renting out a racetrack for the day. ‘And you know this is _your_ Christmas present. They said you can take as many people to watch as you like, but only four can be racing at any one time. They also let you have a go racing whichever of the vehicles you want. Do you like it?’

            ‘That’s a joke right? Of course I love it,’ he says, giving his boyfriend a kiss. Yes ok Tony was more than capable of buying himself a racetrack for a day, but the fact that Steve had thought to find one that had all of the vehicles Tony would definitely like to try out, and given him enough tickets to take others to race against made it so much more special. Especially since he wasn’t that keen on Tony actually racing. Not after he’d seen the footage from the Vanko incident and had remembered just how vulnerable Tony could be outside of the suit.

            ‘We should probably get ready to go upstairs,’ Steve says, regret in his voice.

            Tony’s reply is cut off by a pair of excited voices running past their door screaming: ‘Merry Christmas!’

            ‘Was that-? Was that Peter and _Wade_?’ Steve asks.

            Tony laughs. ‘Now I see why those two get on so well. Come on, Cap, let’s not leave the others at the mercy of an excitable Wade, Peter and Wanda combined.’

            ‘I’m not sure _I’m_ ready to face that,’ Steve mutters, but allows Tony to lead him to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

The majority of the morning is spent unwrapping presents. Despite there being several grumbles at the early morning wake up calls, everyone is upstairs and ready within the hour. It definitely helped that everyone was greeted with their favourite hot drink by Wanda when they appeared.

            Tony leans back against the kitchenette counter, surveying the destruction in the common area. There’s wrapping paper everywhere, with piles of opened presents and plates, now mostly empty, that had been holding snacks and mince pies. He chuckles as he watches Peter taking a swipe at Bucky, only to be ambushed by Wade. The initially frosty pair had managed to bond over winding up the youngest team member. It had started with Wade trying to test how much the teenager’s wall-sticking ability applied to anything other than walls by throwing pieces of wrapping paper at him. As soon as some had become stuck he’d started throwing more and more at the teen, which caused the teen to become more and more aggravated, at which point Bucky had joined in. Apparently it was the new way to make friends.

            Sam comes to lean against the counter next to him, only just dodging a rolled up ball of wrapping paper that Peter throws towards Bucky. ‘I got to admit,’ he says as he reaches the inventor, ‘when Steve said you were going to get Deadpool to join us for Christmas I didn’t think it would end up going this well.’

            ‘Neither did I,’ he admits. ‘But Peter looked so down when he was talking about him spending it alone, I couldn’t _not_ try.’

            ‘Of course not,’ Sam grins, shaking his head. ‘We do seem to be picking up all kinds of waifs and strays as a team don’t we?’

            ‘How do you think you got on the team?’ he teases, laughing at the sour look the man sends him.

            ‘Way to ruin my Christmas.’

            ‘Aww, don’t be like that Sam, I’ll let you have some of my scotch later that I only save for special occasions.’

            ‘Alright, I _might_ forgive you.’

            ‘And I’ll give you an upgrade that means you can beat Cap in a race.’

            ‘Alright, forgiven.’

            Steve walks up and raises an eyebrow at the identical grins on their faces. ‘Are you two plotting?’

            ‘It’s like you don’t trust me,’ Tony says in mock offense. Steve just rolls his eyes and plants a quick kiss to his lips.

            ‘Ugh if you two are getting all lovey-dovey I’m out of here,’ Sam pushes away from the bar.

            ‘Don’t worry Sam I was only coming to say I’m going up to help Mama Rhodes and Vision in the kitchen.’

            ‘Vision’s being allowed in the kitchen?’ Sam sounds alarmed.

            ‘He’s following strict instructions and not allowed to deviate,’ the soldier reassures them, then goes to take Mama’s arm and lead her to the elevator.

            ‘I’m still concerned,’ Sam says.

            ‘Join the club,’ Tony mumbles, taking out his phone.

            ‘What are you doing?’

            ‘Checking which take aways are still open. Just in case.’

 

* * *

 

Dinner doesn’t kill anyone. In fact it’s nothing less than the usual indescribably wonderful food that Mama Rhodes has turned out for years. Or at least as long as Tony has known her. The conversation flows easily, so do the drinks, and the food disappears quicker than usual; by the end everyone is stuffed and not really willing to move.

            Wade helps Tony to clear away the plates and they send everyone back downstairs. He notices the look Steve sends him before following everyone downstairs, but he just rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. He’s not going to be _that_ mean.

            He’s actually surprised to find Wade easy to talk to, and he enjoys their conversation as they clear the table and take everything back into the kitchen. ‘Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you look at him,’ he says as he fills the sink to wash everything that won’t go in the dishwasher. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Wade tense from where he’s filling said appliance.

            ‘What-’

            ‘Don’t play dumb,’ he fixes the scarred man with his best _don’t-give-me-that-bullshit_ expression, the one usually reserved for Peter these days. ‘I’ve noticed the way you look at Peter. You care about him as more than a friend.’

            It’s not a question. He and the mercenary hold each other’s gaze for a few moments before the other man sighs and, looking back at the plates stacked on the side, just nods.

            Tony doesn’t say anything at first, waiting for the sink to be filled before turning off the tap and pushing up his sleeves. ‘I’ve also noticed the way he looks at you.’

            ‘What are you-’

            ‘Look Wade, I know the kid alright? He looks at you exactly the same way you look at him when you both think no one is watching. The look on his face when you took your mask off? I’m not I’ll ever be able to get that kind of happiness out of him, which you know is kind of damaging to my ego. I’m sure I’ll live.

            ‘The thing is, Peter is the closest thing I’m ever going to get to a son. I love that kid. So the fact that someone looks at him the way you do? It both scares me and makes me happy in equal measure. You can look after him both as Peter and as Spider-Man, and you’re now a part of both parts of his life. That was his choice and I have to accept that. I do accept that.’ He pauses and turns to look at the mercenary again. The scarred man looks equal parts shocked and terrified and Tony wonders if he’s perhaps been a bit mean springing this on him. ‘But I will say this only once, Wade Wilson,’ he lets his voice turn hard, ‘if you hurt him in any way I swear to any and every god listening that I _will_ find some way to kill you permanently. And if anything over PG happens before he turns eighteen I will find a way to castrate you permanently. Is that understood?’

            Wade swallows, obviously finding everything a little difficult to process, but nods his head. ‘Yes, sir.’

            Tony smiles. ‘Good. Now I’ve got the obligatory ‘Dad’ talk out the way.’

            ‘You think he likes me?’ the man’s voice is vulnerable and Tony is a little surprised at the tone. ‘But I’m a fucking mess. He can’t like someone like me. There is absolutely nothing about this freak show that anyone would be interested in.’

            Tony sighs. What is it with him becoming the resident shrink at this place lately? ‘Wade, he obviously thinks there’s something to be interested in. My advice from personal experience? Try not to let your head get in the way.’

            ‘You talking you and the Star Spangled Man by any chance?’        

            Tony chuckles, not able to stop the fond smile at the mention of his boyfriend. ‘Yeah. Still not sure what he sees in me, but honestly? I stopped complaining when I realised it was a stupid idea: didn’t want him to realise what a mistake he was making.’

            Wade laughs. ‘Ok fair point. But… are you really ok about this? I mean shouldn’t you be freaking out that your nearly-adopted son is interested in a Freddy Kreuger look-alike that kills people for a living?’

            ‘Trust me I am far from ‘ok’ about this; but then I think I’d be the same no matter who he was interested in. I’d probably be freaking out if he found a mini-Steve to be interested in. But I’ve learned the kid is going to do whatever the hell he wants to, whether I’m ok with it or not. I’d rather respect his decisions so he’ll still come to me if something goes wrong.’

            ‘You’re a better man than I am, Stark. I’d be tearing the guy to shreds.’

            ‘Don’t tempt me,’ Tony laughs. ‘And for god’s sake don’t let Bucky catch you two kissing or you _will_ be torn to shreds. Sometimes I think that guy is more protective of Pete than I am.’

            ‘I can’t blame him. He is something really fucking special,’ Wade’s voice takes on a slightly distracted tone.

            ‘Alright that’s enough day dreaming please. We’ve got a lot of dishes to wash up and I want to get back downstairs before it gets dark.’

            ‘Aye aye, sir,’ Wade says with a salute. Tony notices the man getting distracted by his own thoughts a little more as they finish the washing up, but doesn’t comment. He just hopes Mama was right in her assessment of the man.

 

* * *

 

They finish the day playing as many silly party games as anyone can think up, and most of the adults are pretty far along the way to drunk by the time they start wrapping up.

            Wade’s been making a point of helping to clear up as much as possible, not wanting any of the team to not think he was grateful for being included. Before Tony leaves to follow Steve he grabs the man’s arm and asks for a quick word.

            ‘You alright?’ Tony asks, voice on the edge of slurring after the amount of alcohol he’s drunk today. Though he’s still much more towards the ‘tipsy’ side of the scale than most of the others. Damn the man can hold his drink.

            ‘I just wanted to say thank you,’ he guesses honesty is the best policy, ‘for including me today. I know no one would have been particularly comfortable with me being here, so I wanted to let you know I really appreciate it.’

            The inventor gives him a small, genuine smile and puts a hand on his shoulder. ‘You’re alright, Wade Wilson. Remind me to give you my number before you leave, you’re welcome here any time.’

            ‘Wait, what?’

            ‘Will you be staying for New Year?’ the dark haired man ignores his question. ‘I know Peter and May are, I think Mama will head back before though. The party can get a bit rowdy for her.’

            ‘Err… I guess, if that’s alright?’

            ‘Good. See you in the morning, Wilson.’ Then he does something that has the mercenary blinking back tears: he pulls him into a brief hug, before rejoining his boyfriend and heading towards their room.

            For the first time in a long time, Wade feels a strange emotion. Almost like he might start to belong somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Merry Christmas Eve! There's one more chapter to come tonight :)
> 
> L x


	6. Part 6 - Boxing Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's surprise visitors at the facility on Boxing Day, and a snowball fight ensues.

‘Where’s my favourite female avengers?’ Tony asks as he enters the common room the next morning, far too bright and cheerful considering how much was drunk yesterday and how late they went to bed.

            Natasha raises an eyebrow at him from where she’s nursing a cup of coffee in one of the chairs. ‘What have you done now?’ she sighs.

            ‘We’re seriously the only ones awake?’ he moves to get his own mug. ‘And why do you assume I’ve done something?’

            ‘Because you’re being overly nice. And yes everyone else is still asleep.’

            ‘Well I can guarantee I haven’t done anything bad.’

            ‘Oh yes because _that_ fills me with confidence-’

            ‘Aunty Nat!’ she’s cut off by the sound of two excitable voices and two small bodies launch themselves on top of where she’s sitting. Tony sees her blink in complete shock.

            ‘Cooper? Lila? What are you-’

            ‘Merry Christmas, Nat.’ Tony grins as Clint follows his two children into the common area, Laura bringing up the rear with Nathaniel balancing on her hip.

            ‘Clint? Laura?’

            ‘Tony invited us up for Boxing Day,’ Laura explains with a smile as the red headed woman goes to greet the newcomers. ‘I’ll be taking the kids on to my parents tomorrow or the day after, but Clint’ll be staying for New Year.’

            ‘You guys want breakfast?’ Tony asks them, trying and probably failing miserably to keep the grin off of his face. He’d even managed to keep this a surprise from Steve.

            ‘Please,’ Laura smiles as the two assassins start to catch up. ‘Luckily the kids slept most of the way, but it was still an early start for us.’

            ‘You know you could have left it on auto-pilot right?’

            She laughs. ‘Clint did, and slept for some of it, but I’m not used to the jets so didn’t get much shut eye.’

            ‘Well you know where your room is so feel free to go get some rest at any point. There’s plenty of us to watch the kids.’

            Laura smiles in thanks and takes her and Clint’s mugs of coffee, leaving him alone again in the kitchenette. He starts making pancakes, humming softly to himself and trying not to feel too happy with himself. A pair of arms sneak their way around his middle when he’s making the third pancake and he looks over his shoulder.

            ‘You alright, Agent Romanoff?’

            ‘Thank you,’ she says into his shoulder, looking up and giving him a watery smile.

            He reaches an arm back and pulls her into a one-armed hug, pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head. ‘You are more than welcome.’

 

* * *

 

Everything is going pretty well so far. Everyone’s making a fuss of the Barton children, and Clint’s finally meeting Peter properly.

            ‘So you’re the one Nat’s been telling me about?’ he looks the teenager up and down. ‘Got to admit you’re not what I was expecting.’

            ‘Trust me Clint,’ Natasha laughs from the floor where she’s playing with Nathaniel and Lila, ‘he’d wipe the floor with you.’

            ‘But he’s scrawny, and like thirteen!’

            Bucky barks out a laugh and Tony hears Peter groan. ‘Did you _have_ to say that where he could hear?’

            ‘Hey, what did I miss?’

            ‘Ah,’ Tony looks to where Wade has just walked into the room and realises he may have forgotten to mention to Clint about their extra visitor.

            ‘Who are you?’ the archer asks.

            ‘Ah… hey Hawkeye. Long time no see,’ Wade looks to Tony and then back to Clint.

            ‘Wait… I know that voice,’ Tony sees the moment the penny drops on Clint’s face and the archer’s expression turns dangerous. ‘Deadpool,’ he growls out.

            ‘Hey I come in peace,’ Wade puts his hands up.

            Before Tony can intervene Peter’s darted in front of the advancing assassin and put himself between him and the mercenary. His arm is out, hand up in the universal gesture for ‘stop’. The atmosphere in the room has suddenly gone tense.

            ‘Kid, move,’ Clint growls.

            Peter scowls and shakes his head. ‘He’s my friend and he’s here at our invitation. Back. Off.’

            Tony’s sure his eyebrows have disappeared somewhere in his hairline. He’s never seen Peter this aggressive; judging from Wade’s expression neither has he.

            ‘You have got to be kidding me!’

            ‘Clint, he’s good,’ Natasha’s voice cuts across the argument.

            Clint looks between her, the teenager and the mercenary before back to his friend. She nods and his stance relaxes slightly. ‘You really think you’re going to take me out with that stance, kid?’ he says, voice a little easier again. ‘You’ve been learning too much from, Nat. Remind me to show you some proper fighting moves before I go.’

            The tension eases in the room and the archer turns on his heel, grinning to respond to Natasha’s reply to his comment without another look at Wade. Peter, Tony notices, doesn’t relax until the archer has sat down, and still keeps his eye on the man.

            ‘He really thinks a lot of Wade doesn’t he?’ Steve says, coming up to put an arm around his shoulders.

            Tony nods. ‘I need to speak with him,’ he muses, ‘make sure he knows he has my blessing.’

            ‘Wait, what?’

            Tony laughs at the look on Steve’s face. ‘Oh babe, seriously? How have you not realised this about those two? I’d worked it out when I first brought Wade here on Christmas Eve.’

            ‘Tony,’ Steve’s face is now serious, ‘you can’t tell me you’re going to encourage a relationship between a _teenager_ and a man more than ten years older than him.’

            ‘Considering you’re nearly sixty years older than me I don’t think you can talk about age gaps, honey.’

            ‘Tony we’re both adults, it’s slightly different when a teenager is involved.’

            He sighs. ‘Don’t you think I’ve already had a freak out about this? I spoke to Wade yesterday when we were cleaning up after dinner; he genuinely cares about Pete, I’d go so far as to say he’d to _anything_ to keep him safe. He’s been spending time with him on patrol, he knows about _both_ parts of Peter’s life and accepts it. And he’s not going to do anything over PG13 until Peter’s of age.’

            ‘I can’t believe you had that conversation with him,’ Steve mumbles.

            ‘Oh come on I had to make sure he was good enough for Pete.’

            ‘I’m surprised you think _anyone_ is good enough for Peter.’

            Tony smiles and nods. ‘Yeah, well. He’s not. But he’s as close as you’ll get to being good enough. And more importantly, honey: he’s the one _Peter_ has chosen.’

            ‘You’re going to be horrendous to live with for the first month when they start dating aren’t you?’ Steve sighs.

 

* * *

 

‘So who are you?’ Peter looks down into the wide eyes of Lila and tries not to smile at her question.

            ‘I’m Peter.’

            ‘No,’ she gives a little huff. ‘Who are you as a superhero?’

            ‘Lila what did we say about asking those questions?’ Laura chastises her daughter, then looks apologetically at the teenager. ‘I’m sorry.’

            Peter waves her off. ‘It’s fine,’ he tells her, then looks back down at the young girl. ‘I’m Spider-Man.’

            Her eyes go even wider. ‘Really? Can you really climb walls?’

            Peter grins and flips up onto the ceiling, holding his arms out and giving her a salute.

            ‘Show off,’ Bucky mutters, Peter just sticks his tongue out at him.

            ‘Wow that’s so cool!’ Cooper comes to join his sister. ‘Can you lift me up?’ he jumps up and down, holding his arms up.

            ‘Cooper! Peter is not a climbing frame,’ Laura sighs.

            Peter just reaches down and takes hold of the young boy’s arms, pulling him up against his chest so he can look around the room. ‘This is so awesome!’ the boy shouts, making Peter wince at the volume.

            ‘Mind the volume, munchkin,’ Tony says, ‘Pete’s got sensitive hearing.’

            ‘Sorry!’ Cooper whispers, making Peter laugh.

            ‘No worries,’ he says, and starts swinging them backwards and forwards.

            ‘Yay! Swing!’ Cooper laughs. ‘Higher! Higher!’

            ‘There’s only so high I can go,’ he laughs in reply, letting the boy fall down so he’s swinging him with his hands firmly grasping his chest, meaning he can swing the boy further.

            ‘Throw me!’ Cooper giggles. ‘Throw me!’

            ‘Not without someone to catch you, you crazy kid!’ Peter laughs again. Then he looks to Wade. ‘Hey Wade! You gonna catch or what? We’ve had enough practise!’

            Wade huffs a laugh and stands up, holding his arms open for Peter to gently throw Cooper safely into his arms. Underneath him Lila starts jumping up and down wanting her turn as Wade sets her brother down on the ground and he comes running over again.

            ‘Me next! Me next!’ she says, as Peter takes hold of her and swings her backwards and forwards a few times before passing her to the mercenary.

            ‘Reminds me of the Walker Street fire,’ Peter says with a grin.

            Wade blinks a couple of times and shakes his head as he catches Cooper. ‘You and I have _very_ different memories of the Walker Street fire.’

            ‘What? I was throwing people to you then too. How is this not the same?’

            ‘Firstly,’ Wade says, gently placing Lila on the floor, ‘this building is not on fire and I’m not expecting you to fall into a fiery inferno at any second-’

            ‘Way to kill the mood,’ he mutters.

            ‘- and secondly, it wasn’t the same two children you were throwing. One of those guys nearly broke my back!’

            ‘Oh you are such a baby.’

            ‘You threw someone twice my weight at me and didn’t give me any warning!’

            ‘I did! I told you the next person was coming.’

            ‘You didn’t tell me it was Father Christmas on his day off.’

            ‘I don’t know why you’re complaining, it’s not like you wouldn’t have healed within five minutes.’

            ‘Yeah well you should have been the one catching anyway.’

            ‘We had this discussion at the time. I’m physically stronger so it was better for me to throw.’

            ‘And it doesn’t matter how much smoke I inhale, I’ll still be fine. You however will not be.’

            ‘The suit filters out smoke, Wade,’ Peter says in a tone that clearly states they’ve had this conversation many times.

            ‘That’s not the-’

            ‘Oh my god both of you shut up and get a room!’ Wanda interrupts.

            ‘What?!?’ Peter’s so surprised he loses his grip on the ceiling and ends up landing on his head, thankfully missing both of the children. ‘Ow,’ he grumbles, ‘Wanda!’

            ‘You can’t blame me for that!’ she protests, laughing as he regains his feet and gives chase.

 

* * *

 

There’s been enough snow overnight to warrant a snowball fight. At least as far as Peter is concerned there has been anyway. Laura decides to stay inside with the three kids and May, Mama and Rhodes stay in with them to watch some films and relax. The others all head outside.

            ‘Pairs!’ Sam declares when they get outside, all of them wrapped up warmly against the cold.

            ‘I’m with Steve,’ Tony says. ‘Otherwise we’ll end up having both super soldiers on the same team and no one wants that.’

            ‘Fine then I get Bucky,’ Sam says.

            ‘I’m with Vis,’ Wanda pipes up.

            ‘Clint and I’ll wipe the floor with you,’ Natasha grins.

            ‘Sorry Mommy Spider,’ Peter teases, ‘but you’re against me and Wade which means you’re going down!’

            ‘Oh bring it on!’ Wanda shouts and the pairs all split up to find cover in the grounds of the facility.

            ‘You get hit twice and you’re out,’ Tony shouts out across the snow covered grounds. ‘And FRIDAY will be checking and tell you when you’re out.’

            ‘We starting or what?’ Sam shouts.

            ‘Begin,’ FRIDAY says, and all hell breaks loose.

            Wade looks over at Peter, grinning with a snowball in each hand. ‘Time to make some chimichangas Baby Boy.’

            ‘Race you!’ he counters and dives out from behind the tree they’ve taken shelter behind, managing to catch Sam on the side of the head.

            ‘Hey! Damn it, Pete,’ the dark skinned man curses, but Peter’s already ducked back behind cover, Wade leaning out the other side and getting Bucky on his arse. The two take off laughing before either of the men can retaliate and they’re kept busy by Steve and Tony. Wade tackles him to the ground as two snowballs goes flying over their heads.

            ‘I made Hawkeye miss,’ Wade cackles, then drags Peter away behind one of the sheds.

            ‘Sergeant Barnes you are now out of the game,’ FRIDAY’s voice says.

            ‘Who should we aim for next?’ Wade asks as they crouch out of sight.

            ‘Wanda and Vision’ll be the main issue, especially if Wanda’s using her powers. We’re going to have to catch them by surprise to stand any chance.’

            ‘You want to draw their fire or should I?’

            ‘I’m the one with the Spidey senses, I’ll be able to dodge them. Regeneration doesn’t count in this game,’ Peter points out and they head around to where they head round to where they last saw the couple.

            ‘What makes you think I can’t dodge snowballs?’   

            ‘If it’s anything like your dodging of bullets I dread to think.’

            Eventually they manage to take out Wanda by Peter waiting on the wall of one of the hangers and pelting her when she comes into view. Vision gets him with one before Wade takes him out of the game. FRIDAY also lets them know that Sam is out of the game too.  He drops to the floor and high fives Wade, grinning hugely as they look around for their next targets.

            ‘So, the leader pair or the pair of assassins?’ Wade’s voice sounds tight and Peter looks at him in concern.

            ‘You alright?’ Wade just nods, but there’s a strange look in his eyes that Peter can’t place. ‘Well I’d say whoever we find first. Clint and Natasha are used to working together so they’re going to be tough anyway; but Tony and Steve are going to be ridiculous to beat working together.’

            ‘Boss you’re out,’ FRIDAY says.

            ‘Oh wow. I’m surprised Steve wasn’t first,’ Peter says.

            ‘Captain Rogers you’re out.’

            ‘Never mind. Looks like the spies are our next target,’ Peter sighs.

            ‘Think we can do it, Baby Boy?’

            ‘Only one way to find out,’ he grins. Then, before he can register what he’s doing he’s pressed his lips against Wade’s again in a quick kiss. He turns and runs before Wade can say anything. ‘Come on, we’ve got some spies to beat!’

            He swears he hears Wade mumble before he runs after him: ‘You’re going to be the death of me, Baby Boy.’

 

They’re in a stand off. Natasha and Clint are hiding behind one of the smaller hangers, and Wade and Peter behind one of the trees. They were all down one hit. It was all to play for.

            ‘What’s the plan, Spidey?’

            ‘Err… no idea.’

            ‘Can we do it my way for once?’

            ‘You mean run in all guns blazing?’

            Wade shrugs. ‘We haven’t got any other ideas. And I’m not sure your dear Mommy Spider would be expecting you to let us do that.’

            Peter thinks, his head on one side, then turns a grin to Wade. ‘Alright let’s do it. You got your snowballs ready?’

            ‘Does a bear shit in the woods?’

            ‘Ready?’

            ‘Keep up!’ Wade shouts as he leaps to his feet and, yelling, runs towards where the spies are hiding. Peter just laughs and hurries after him. He manages to flip over a couple of snowballs and aims one at Natasha’s face, which she manages to dodge. Wade has unleashed both of his at Clint, which have missed, but Peter manages to hit him with his last one.

            ‘Agent Barton you are out,’ FRIDAY says.

            Clint curses and Peter’s about to celebrate when Wade grabs him and pushes him to the ground, wrapping his body around him. Peter’s about to question it when he hears the tell tale _thunk_ of a snowball on Wade’s back.

            ‘Make a snowball, quick!’ he whispers.

            ‘Mr Wilson you are out,’ FRIDAY says. Peter hurriedly cobbles together a snowball and holds it ready as Wade slowly stands up. He waits till he hears the crunch of snow from Natasha’s boots and then rolls out, throwing the snowball at her and cheering when it hits her square in the face.

            ‘We won!’ he shouts, pulling Wade into a hug and laughing as the mercenary spins him around.

            ‘Alright I’ll admit I’m impressed,’ Natasha says, clearing snow from her hair.

            ‘ _I’m_ impressed, never mind you,’ Clint says. ‘There’s not many people who can take us out.’

            ‘Well that’s what happens when you take on the dream team,’ Peter laughs. When Wade finally sets him down he grins up at the man. ‘Tacos or chimichangas?’

            ‘Wait we have them here?’

            ‘Wade we just kicked ass. We _always_ have Mexican when we kick ass. Now come on! I’m hungry.’

 

* * *

 

When everyone is back inside, changed into warm clothes and sat snuggled up in groups under blankets with hot drinks they decide to let the Barton children choose the next film. Tony isn’t surprised when Disney is the pick of the day, and they put Hercules on. Peter ends up threatening to web Wade’s mouth shut if he doesn’t stop singing, at which point Wanda joins in with Barton’s children and he covers his head with a pillow.

            He notices Bucky’s grin during Meg’s song that’s directed at Steve and he can’t help raising an eyebrow in question. He only gets a shake of the head in response.

            ‘Oh for pity’s sake, what do you want to say Buck?’ Steve sighs halfway through the song.

            Bucky tries to look innocent, but the snigger ruins the image. ‘Just thinking that this song basically sums up your love life, Stevie.’

            Steve turns bright red and throws a pillow at his friend, scowling at Tony when he joins in the laughter.

            ‘Don’t worry Steve,’ Wanda says from her spot on the floor. ‘I’m pretty sure it sums up Peter’s love life too.’

            ‘Wanda!’ Peter shouts amidst the girl’s laughter, but instead of trying to reach her he gives up and buries his head back in the pillow. ‘I hate you,’ comes the muffled sound.

            ‘Oh but Peter she is right,’ May laughs. ‘I mean just look at everything with Liz, and now-’

            ‘May!’ Peter may possibly be even brighter red than Steve right now.

            ‘Alright, children let’s settle down and watch the film,’ Clint rolls his eyes.

            Tony watches as Peter lets Wade slip an arm over his shoulders and thinks he should make sure he speaks to the boy soon before “I Won’t Say I’m In Love” really does become the soundtrack to his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Merry Christmas Eve everyone! I hope you enjoy the penultimate chapter of this special. There's one more chapter 'New Year's Eve' still to come, which I'll post on Friday. I hope you're still enjoying this story, if you have been enjoying it and haven't read 'Restoration' why not give it a go?
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who is reading this story, who has left kudos and comments. I'm so sorry I haven't got around to replying to comments yet. Dad's been in hospital for surgery this month, so I've only just been getting the opportunity to write this story. I'm hoping to catch up with all my replies between Christmas and New Year, so keep your eyes peeled for those.
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, no matter what faith you follow or where you are in the world. May love, blessings and all the joy in the world find you all.
> 
> L x
> 
> Sorry there's no sneak peek this time because I've not finished writing the chapter! What I can say though is: Tony and Wade bond, Tony has 'the talk' with Peter, and there's more Spideypool action!


	7. Part 7 - New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve arrives and Tony has a couple of interesting conversations before Peter and Wade take a big step in their relationship.

Tony feels like he went to sleep on Boxing Day and woke up on New Year’s Eve. That’s the only explanation he can find as to how the time has gone by so quickly.

            Mama had returned home yesterday, much to everyone’s disappointment, and May had been called in to work some extra shifts so had driven back to New York on the same day, leaving Peter in the care of the Avengers. Laura had taken the kids on to her parents’ house the day after Boxing Day, leaving Clint, who apparently had little say in the matter, to catch up with the rest of the team. Tony had organised for a car to take them, rather than taking them in the jet for comfort’s sake.

            So now it was just the group of superheroes that had been left to their own devices. What’s the worst that could happen right?

            Except when Tony had asked Steve that question he’d just been answered with a raised eyebrow, fond smile and shake of the head. So he’s not entirely sure _what_ the worst is that could happen. He did promise Steve to not leave any projects running in the background though.

            Steve had insisted they all dress ‘smart’, which is the reason Tony is in the situation he is in. He needs to have some strong words with his boyfriend.

            ‘Look Stark as much as I appreciate the offer I very much doubt I’ll fit into any of your stuff,’ Wade sighs, lingering at the entrance to Tony and Steve’s walk-in wardrobe.

            ‘I might not,’ Tony huffs, ‘but Steve should. If not we’ll raid someone else’s wardrobe. Now get in here so we can find you something and I actually have time to get ready myself.’

            ‘But-’

            ‘Wade Wilson get your arse in here and try these on,’ he throws a few pairs of suit trousers at the man and then goes to look at Steve’s shirts.

            ‘Are you sure he’s not going to mind?’ the man asks as he does as he’s told.

            ‘I bought basically _everything_ in this wardrobe and half of it he’s never worn in the first place. If he does decide he wants to complain after _offering_ for you to borrow something, then I shall remind him of that fact. Any of them fit?’

            ‘A little loose but nothing a belt won’t fix- ow! Give a guy some warning,’ Wade grumbles as the aforementioned item of clothing hits him in the chest. ‘You know I’m still kind of getting used to the fact that very few of you seem bothered by my scars. There’s not many people would let me try on new clothes around them.’

            Tony pauses, then start to unbutton his shirt and turns around.

            ‘Woah, hey dude, yeah no we’re not at that level of friendship yet-’

            ‘Shut up,’ he says, pulling open the top of his shirt and revealing the pattern of scars on his chest from the old reactor. He sees Wade’s eyes go wide. ‘Some of us have scars that other people put there as well. We’re not going to judge you for your scars, when my chest was ripped open, Bucky’s missing an arm, and one of our friends turns into a giant green rage monster.’

            ‘I- I’m-’

            ‘Shut up and put this shirt on. Now go get ready so I can make myself look so attractive my boyfriend won’t let me stay at the party.’

            ‘That is definitely an image I didn’t need,’ Wade says as he walks out of the wardrobe, Tony just laughs and goes back to choosing his own outfit.

 

* * *

 

‘You wanted to speak to me, Tony?’ Peter says, knocking on the door to the bedroom and easing it open.

            ‘Come on in, Pete,’ he says, doing his tie in the mirror, ‘you get the shirt I left for you.’

            ‘Yeah but I don’t have any cufflinks so I may have to roll the sleeves up,’ he admits, ‘not that I‘m not grateful! It’s great, and it’s really comfy-’

            Tony laughs and gestures to the desk, where a small black box is sitting. ‘One step ahead of you, kid.’

            Peter frowns in confusion, then goes to pick up the box, his eyes go wide when he opens it. ‘Wow these are for me? How did you get them with the web design?’

            ‘Got them made for you,’ Tony says, coming over to help the kid put them on. ‘I would have left them in your room but I wanted to talk to you about Wade.’

            ‘Err… ok?’ Peter can’t escape because Tony has hold of his sleeve.

            ‘Relax, kid,’ he chuckles. ‘I just want you to know that I approve.’

            ‘Approve of?’

            Tony rolls his eyes as he takes hold of the kid’s other sleeve. ‘Stop playing dumb. The way you look at him I’m surprised your Aunt May didn’t lock you in your room and refuse to let you out.’

            ‘What-’ the kid squeaks.

            ‘Calm down,’ he takes hold of the teen’s shoulders. ‘And listen before you panic. I just said I approved. It’s obvious you’ve got stronger feelings than friendship for the guy, Peter. I won’t lie and say I wasn’t terrified when I first realised, but then I talked to him on Christmas Day and I’d decided after that he was good enough for you. Though, Steve was quick to point out that no one will _ever_ be good enough for you in my book, he’s as close as you’re going to get. Besides,’ he shrugs and releases Peter’s shoulders, a small smile at the boy’s shocked expression, ‘if his first instinct to protect you from _snowballs_ is to wrap his own body around you, I think he can keep you safe when you’re fighting the bad guys together. Anyone who’s willing to protect you with their own life is good in my book.’

            ‘Are you actually encouraging me to get into a relationship with an insane mercenary?’

            ‘Encourage might be too strong a word,’ he ruffles the kid’s hair, ‘but I’m saying that if you do decide this is what you want to do then you have my full support. Which means I won’t let Bucky kill him.’

            ‘Err.. thanks?’

            ‘Pete? Don’t be scared to take a risk with him. God knows Steve and I danced around each other for far too long, do me a favour and learn from my mistakes. It’s obvious the guy is crazy about you. Now go on and get upstairs, I’ll be up in a minute. And don’t let Bucky wind you up.’

            ‘Right, yeah… sure thing, Tony,’ Peter sounds a little dazed as he leaves the room.

            Tony would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit nervous about how this night would turn out, he wasn’t exactly looking forwards to the kid growing up a little bit more. He sighs and shrugs on his suit jacket and decides to go and find his boyfriend. If anyone can calm him down it’ll be Steve.

 

* * *

 

The evening has been entertaining to say the least. Peter watches, grinning to himself, as Steve continues to scold Bucky; the Winter Soldier had tried to sneak him some alcohol to try, but Steve had caught them before Peter had been able to take a sip.

            ‘You were trying to give alcohol to an _underage kid_ ,’ Steve says for what must be the fifth time in the argument.

            ‘Oh come on! He’s taken out supervillains I’m sure he can handle _one beer_ ,’ the dark haired man counters.

            ‘If it counts I agree!’ Peter pipes up, then quickly shuts up again as Steve frowns at him.

            ‘That’s hardly the point.’

            ‘Besides surely it’s better he starts trying drink when he’s with people he can trust rather than kids his own age that are just going to try and get him drunk,’ Bucky counters.

            ‘He does have a point, honey,’ Tony enters the argument.

            ‘Don’t you encourage either of them,’ the blond points a finger at his boyfriend and the inventor puts his hands in the air and backs off.

            ‘Sorry Bucky you’re on your own.’

            ‘Gee thanks,’ the man rolls his eyes. ‘Steve it was going to be _one beer_. It’s New Year. It’s a party. Let the kid live a little.’

            ‘James Buchanan Barnes don’t you think that argument is going to work on me.’

            ‘Oh wow he got the full name treatment,’ Clint pipes up. ‘Now you know he’s in trouble.’ He hands Peter a beer. ‘Bottoms up kid!’

            ‘Clint!’

            ‘And I’m going to hide behind Nat,’ the archer says, leaping over the sofa. Peter grins and goes to take a swig when the bottle is snatched from his hand.

            ‘Hey!’ he turns round to see a grinning Wade.

            ‘Sorry Baby Boy but this is a grown ups drink.’

            ‘See? Wade knows what he’s talking about,’ Steve says.

            Bucky looks at his friend in despair. ‘It’s sad day when that phrase comes out of your mouth.’ Then he rounds on the mercenary. ‘And shouldn’t you be encouraging wild behaviour?’

            ‘Why?’

            ‘Because you’re a nutcase!’

            ‘Doesn’t mean I’m going to encourage underage drinking. I might be crazy but I’m not _totally_ irresponsible.’

            ‘What-’

            ‘Alright that’s enough children!’ Tony cuts across the argument. ‘We’ve only got a couple of minutes until midnight and I’m not seeing the New Year in with an argument. Wade give the kid half the beer and then everyone’s happy.’

            ‘Everyone’s happy? Tony I’m not-’ Tony cuts Steve off with a kiss then rolls his eyes and shoves him towards the bar. Bucky chuckles and goes to join Sam and Rhodes in a conversation.

            ‘So apparently Papa Tin Can says you have half,’ Wade chuckles, handing the bottle back to Peter.

            Peter winks at Wade then downs the bottle; the mercenary’s eyes go wide. When he finishes he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and shrugs. ‘Never specified which half.’

            Wade bursts out laughing and shakes his head. ‘I think I’m rubbing off on you.’

            ‘I like to think of it as you improving what was already there.’

            Wade rubs the back of his head, and looks out of the window.

            ‘Wade you alright?’

            ‘Yeah, yeah, uh,’ he pauses, then looks back at him, ‘hey Baby Boy? Can I ask you a question?’

            ‘Pretty sure you just did, but you can ask me another one.’

            ‘So…’ he trails off, looking unsure.

            Peter looks at the man, wearing a pair of black trousers and a dark blue shirt that only just fit around his toned body, and a look of complete uncertainty on his face. He takes hold of the man’s hand and gives it a squeeze. ‘Come on, Pool, you know you can ask me anything,’ he says softly.

            When Wade looks back at him, he can’t tear his eyes away from the brown ones looking back at him and his chest feels tight, like he can’t breathe. ‘Yeah, well… I just…’ he sighs and, taking a deep breath, starts again. ‘Even before coming here you were the most important person in my life, Baby Boy, and now after this last week I’m thinking that if you weren’t in it that it’d be just one long shit show after eating fifty gone off vindaloo. And I know I’m not exactly Prince fucking Charming; I mean I look like someone hate fucked an Egyptian mummy, my job isn’t exactly shit free, and my personality leaves something to be desired but-’ Wade’s eyes skim over his face, making him wonder if he’s looking for courage to carry on or a reason to shut up. ‘Well I guess what I’m trying to say, not so eloquently, is: if you’ll have me Baby Boy I’d have your back outside of patrols as well as in and, well, want to go grab some tacos some time?’

            ‘Wait, like outside of patrol?’ Peter knows his voice sounds a bit squeaky. ‘Like… what like a date?’

            ‘Well, yeah?’

            ‘Seriously?’ Peter blinks in surprise. ‘Me?’

            Wade scoffs. ‘I’d have to be blind or an idiot _not_ to ask you on a date at least once, Spidey.’

            ‘But… but I’m… well… _me_.’

            ‘Exactly,’ Wade brushes a thumb over his cheek, and Peter feels goosebumps following the digit.

            There’s the sound of a clock timing as FRIDAY announces the start of the new year and everyone starts a chorus of ‘Happy New Year!’ Peter turns to look at everyone and sees Wanda give Vision a quick kiss on the lips, the humanoid actually managing to look surprised; Tony and Steve are sharing a kiss to welcome in the new year. So Peter does the only thing he can think of.

            ‘Well, uh, happy new year, Spidey,’ Wade says, ‘you uh, you want to go on that date or would you rather not and-’

            Peter cuts him off by reaching up, using his wall climbing ability to grab onto the merc’s shoulders and levering himself up to press a kiss to the merc’s mouth. He can tell the man’s surprised as it takes him a couple of moments to think to wrap his arms around his waist.

            When they break apart Peter’s grinning and there’s an answering one on Wade’s face. ‘So I take it that’s a yes?’

            ‘Do I really have to spell it out for you? Of course it is you idiot!’

            ‘About bloody time!’ Peter turns at the sound of Tony’s shout and suddenly remembers everyone else in the room.

            ‘Oh yeah, forgot about them,’ he mutters to Wade.

            ‘Hang on,’ Bucky’s frowning in confusion. ‘Since when is Pete gay?’

            Clint bursts out laughing. ‘You’re more concerned about that than the fact you’ve just seen him kissing _Deadpool_?’

            Bucky blinks and seems to take in what’s just happened. ‘Oh yeah… that’s a very good point. You’re dead Wilson.’

            Steve puts his friend in a head lock. ‘Buck, you keep on that train of thought and I’m going to let Tony put you on your backside.’

            ‘Like he could,’ Bucky scoffs, though the effect is lost as it’s muffled in Steve’s stomach. ‘Alright let me go you punk!’ When he’s let go he rubs his neck and looks at Steve. ‘You seriously telling me you’re okay with this?’

            Steve shrugs. ‘Not my call, neither is it yours.’

            ‘What? Tony? Come on! Back me up here.’

            Tony shakes his head. ‘Peter is old enough to make his own decisions, Bucky. Besides like you said: he’s taken out supervillains. If that doesn’t mean he can’t choose who to date I’m not sure what does. And anyway Wade knows he has my blessing.’

            ‘What?!?’ a series of voices chorus in unison. Peter can’t help the grin on his face.

            Wade wraps an arm around his waist and pulls Peter so he’s leaning back against him. ‘Thanks, Tin Can.’

            ‘Yeah no, never call me that again.’

            Peter laughs. ‘I told you so.’

            ‘How come Wanda and Nat aren’t surprised?’ Sam asks, looking at the two women.

            ‘Oh Pete told me about his crush ages ago,’ Wanda waves the question off.

            Peter frowns. ‘No I didn’t. I didn’t even realise myself until recently!’

            Wanda just rolls her eyes. ‘You basically did. All you could talk about was Deadpool for ages.’

            ‘Oh really?’ Wade chuckles.

            ‘Shut up,’ Peter mutters, knowing he’s turning bright red.

            Natasha just shrugs. ‘Makes a lot of sense to be honest, definitely explains a few things.’

            ‘Am I the only one who _didn’t_ see this coming?’ Bucky demands.

            ‘I didn’t,’ Sam says.

            ‘Me neither,’ Rhodes adds.

            ‘I suspected there was something,’ Vision shrugs, ‘and Wanda may have hinted.’

            ‘Oh come on the kid threatened to put me on my arse when I looked at the guy funny,’ Clint says, ‘either they’re brothers or there was something else going on. Not even Steve looked like that when someone threatened Bucky.’

            ‘Anyway!’ Peter cuts across before anyone else can say anything to embarrass him. ‘Aren’t we supposed to be having a party to celebrate the new year?’

            ‘Alright you lot, show’s over! Leave the poor kid alone, he puts up with enough from you lot as it is. And before anyone says anything, I’ve already threatened Wade if he hurts Pete, or tries anything over PG13 before he’s eighteen,’ Tony says.

            ‘What?!?’ Peter shouts, nearly jumping out of Wade’s grip as everyone laughs and turns back to what they were saying. ‘Why would you do that?’

            ‘Calm down, Baby Boy,’ Wade laughs, trying to hold onto a wriggling Spider-Man.

            ‘God this is so embarrassing,’ he whines, settling down in the man’s arm. ‘They’re worse than May! It’s like having far too many parents in the same room.’

            ‘They care about you, Petey-Pie, so I’m sure you can cope. I know I can.’

            ‘Really? Petey-Pie? That’s not staying.’

            ‘Sure it is!’

            ‘No it isn’t. Not if you want your mouth to stay unwebbed,’ he grumbles.

            ‘You’re lucky your charming good looks make up for your less than charming personality, Spidey.’

            ‘Yeah, yeah,’ Peter rolls his eyes, then lets the merc’s words sink in. ‘Why do you want me, Wade?’

            The man frowns. ‘Is that a serious question? Because I’m pretty sure it should be me asking _you_ that.’

            ‘But…it’s just _me_ , Wade. I’m not exactly anything special.’

            Wade tightens his arm around his waist and pulls him with him out of the door onto the balcony. ‘You want to tell me what’s going on in your head Baby Boy?’

            Peter looks out towards the giant Christmas tree Bucky had won a couple of weeks ago, leaning half on the rail and half into Wade’s warmth. ‘I’m just… I’m just surprised that you’d want me I guess. I mean I’m still a kid, and apart from getting bitten by a radioactive spider there’s nothing that special about me. Even that was special in a whole different way; like stupid kind of special. I’m just the geeky kid that gets picked on at school, then spends my evenings swinging around the city pretending to be a superhero.’

            ‘You _are_ a superhero,’ the man says, tightening his arm around his waist, ‘trust me I’ve seen you in action enough times to know. But you want to know how I realised just how special you really are, Baby Boy? You’re the only person since I got my scars to look at me without some form of shock on your face.’ Peter looks up at the man in surprise, and only sees sincerity in his brown eyes. ‘I took off my mask and you _smiled¸_ Pete. Then you asked if they hurt me.’

            ‘Pretty sure I also called you a drama queen,’ he chuckles.

            ‘Well yeah, but you weren’t wrong,’ Wade wraps another arm around him and pulls him closer, reaching up with a finger to tilt his chin up. ‘You see someone like me and your first reaction is to see if you can help them, Pete, if that doesn’t make you someone special I don’t know what does.’ He leans down and captures Peter’s lips with him own. This kiss is far less unsure than any of the others they’ve shared, and Peter feels his body melt against the mercenary’s. He’s pretty sure if Wade wasn’t holding onto him, he would have fallen in a puddle at the man’s feet. And that is definitely something he didn’t need Bucky to see.

            ‘Wow,’ he says when the man pulls away.

            Wade laughs. ‘If you’re still having that reaction in a couple of months’ time I’ll be a happy man.’

            ‘If you’re still kissing me like that in a couple of months’ time _I’ll_ be a happy man,’ Peter chuckles.

            ‘Yeah well like I said I’d have to be blind or an idiot to not want to take you on a date. Especially since I’ve seen that ass in spandex.’

            ‘And you were doing so well,’ Peter groans as he lets Wade lead him back inside, though he can’t help the smile on his face, especially when he catches Tony’s eye and the man raises his glass to him in a silent toast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone. This is the last chapter of the Christmas special! Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story, your kudos, comments and support have been making me smile so much through a bit of a tough time. I honestly cannot thank you enough.
> 
> This has been so well received I'm actually tempted to do a couple more specials as spin-offs from 'Restoration' so if you haven't gotten around to reading it yet head over to the main story and take a look. Any suggestions for any other 'specials' will be gratefully received.
> 
> Do let me know what you think: what worked well and what didn't. It'll definitely affect how I do things in the future so don't be afraid to let me know what you think. I can take criticism I promise. And I really hope you liked the Spideypool! I had to make a point that everyone was concerned about the age gap seeing as Peter was so young, and I'd be interested to know what you think about how they handled it.
> 
> All that's left to say is another big thank you! I hope you enjoy all the other ramblings I come out with in the future.
> 
> Love to you all!
> 
> L x


End file.
